Elitarella
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Christmas gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101. When a lovely Femme is forced to become a servant to her cruel step family, one magical night will change her life forever. Rated T. This is a gift, so absolutely no flames or bad comments. If you do not like my story then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**(It has been one heck of a year for me on Fanfiction. After publishing many stories and after hearing all the great reviews from all of my friends and loyal fans, I have decided to reward you all with this special, early Christmas gift, even though it is still November, but the ending will be published on Christmas Day. My version of Cinderella, in the Transformers G1 era. This was based off mostly from the Disney version as well as a role-play I did with G1Bumblebeegirl101, although there are some changes to the story that you might notice. Before I continue, no flames or bad comments, please. Alright, now to introduce the cast of characters from the Transformers G1 series, who will be the in this famous fairytale.**

_**Elita 1 as Elitarella**_

_**Optimus Prime as Prince Optimus**_

_**Megatron as Lord Megatron**_

_**Starscream as his female-self**_

_**Nightbird as herself *Yes, I know she is not a Decepticon, but she was used under the control of the Decepticons in her debut episode, so yeah, she is going to be in here as Megatron's daughter.***_

_**Jazz as Jazzy**_

_**Ironhide as Hidey**_

_**Sideswipe as Swipey**_

_**Sunstreaker as Streaky**_

_**Ratchet as a Horse**_

_**Hound as a Dog**_

_**Soundwave as Lord Megaron's Cat**_

_**Ultra Magnus as King Magnus**_

_**Alpha Trion as Duke Trion**_

_**and last but not least...**_

_**...Bumblebee as the Fairy God Bot!**_

**Now, before I begin the introduction, there is one last thing you should all now. All the Transformer cast...don't transform. Sorry, but in this story, the only mode of transpiration for them is by carriage or horse. Also, they wear clothing and use paper and ink. Everybody got it? Great! Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney version Cinderella, nor do I own the Transformers. Other than the disclaimers, let us begin the story of Elitarella. Enjoy.)**

* * *

><p><strong>TYPE - Shout<strong>

**_Type - Singing_**

_Type - Thinking_

*******Type***** *-* *Sound***_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.::::^Elitarella^<strong>::::.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a great kingdom. From the point of the golden rod upon the banner, moving downwards to the keep and the stone carpet walls, stood a great castle that was settled upon a hill, overlooking the village below.<p>

In the lush, and bright countryside stood a stately and grand Chateau, which belonged to a wealthy Femme, a Lady in terms of status. She despite fed great and wealthy fortune as being the daughter of a wealthy landowner form a foreign country, the Lady believed that there was only one thing that was most precious to her than all the jewels and gold in her family's income.

And that was a pretty 5-year-old youngling, a Femme named Elitarella. The child was just as lovely as her mother, but she was also very kind and caring to everyone around her. Together, the mother and daughter lived a happy life in their Chateau, but along the way the mother believed that even though Elitarella was happy with all that they had, including a Horse and Dog and a room full of toys and fancy dresses, she still needed the love from a father. The Lady had been married, but the Lord had died of an unknown illness.

So, the time came for the Lady to court, and one spring day, a Lord and his two daughters arrived at the Chateau. This Lord was white in terms of his armor color, and wore a black and red suit, with a cane and a Cat on his shoulder. Along side were his two Femmes, all wearing the highest quality dresses of the time, and their faces were adorned with jewelry and make up.

Elitarella was a little taken back by her new Step Father and Step Sisters, but eventually saw that her mother was in love and only wanted her to have a father in her life, so Elitarella accepted them. Little did she know that this Lord and his daughters were not as they seemed to be.

One rainy, and stormy night, the Lady suddenly became very ill and was becoming very weak each passing minute. The doctor had arrived and looked her over, only to find that she was poisoned with a deadly, and toxic form of energon that had been very rare to find. The doctor had asked the Lord, but he answered that he had not seen or even known of the toxic energon. But the worst part of all...was that there was no remedy to cure the Lady. Little Elitarella sobbed her spark out as she held her mothers hand, begging for the Lady to not leave her.

Ultimately, the sickness had carried away the soul and spark of the Lady, and she had passed on, with her daughter crying by the bedside from which she laid. That moment, when the doctor had left to inform the local undertaker, the Lord revealed his true self. Lord Megatron was his title, but he was no Lord. He was intact a ruthless criminal from a far off kingdom, who had disguised himself as a high-ranking bot to marry, and inherit the fortune of any wealthy family. As he approached the weeping child, his true intentions showed in his face; a bitterly jealous scowl and a cold sparked stare in his red optics. Elitarella to him was only an obstruction that kept him from collecting the fortune her mother had.

Thus, after the burial of the Lady, Lord Megatron had made Elitarella a servant to the Chateau and to himself and his daughters, and he collected the inheritance. Poor Elitarella's happy and luxurious life was gone. Instead of her usually pretty dresses, she now wore only rags. Instead of a nice, comfy bed, she slept on a heap of straw up in the tower of the Chateau. She was also forbidden to leave the Chateau, and was punished severely if she was caught in the act of doing so.

For 30,000 stelar cycles (30 years in human years), Elitarella lived in the poorest conditions, had only small amounts of food to eat, and was shown no love from her new family. And yet, through all the abuse, Elitarella retained her beauty and kindness. Each day she would work and toil, but in her mind and her dreams, she believed that someday, no longer would she be left in sorrow. She hoped, prayed, and wished with all her spark, that someday...her dreams of freedom and happiness would come true.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(A sad beginning fro Elitarella, I know. But, in the next chapters to come something will change her life forever. So, in the next chapter, prepare to meet her animal friends. Sparkling Lover out. Special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem for helping out.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Now for the next part of my fairy tail. I do not own the song, A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. All credit for the song goes to the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Dream and A Visitor<strong>

* * *

><p>As the morning sun rose above the high tree's and hills, the many cyber-birds awoke and sang the sun's aerial to many of the sleeping life forms below. A group of three female song birds and an owl flew up to the tower window of the Chateau, and peered inside.<p>

Inside, deep in a peaceful sleep upon a bed of straw, a grown up Elitarella laid, her lovely and pure white face in view of the sunlight.

The birds gently flew inside and looked over her. Over the stellar cycles, Elitarella had shown her kindness to the many animals that lived in the forest; the birds and mice; and of the farm; the chickens, sheep, ducks, the horse, and pigs. In return, the animals showed their thankfulness to her and had become her only friends in the world.

The owl, a red bird with a white face whom Elitarella named Powergilde, hooted to the female birds that they had to wake her. One of the birds, a blue one who was named Chromia, carefully hopped onto the blanket and walked up to the sleeping femme's chest and twittered. No answer or movement came form Elitarella.

A red and orange bird, named Firestar, went over and twittered as if asking why their companion would not stir. A teal song bird, named Moonracer, went over to Elitarella's face and rubbed her tiny head and beak against Elitarellas's face plate. Little did they know that a white hand reached over to Chromia and the fingers flicked at the tail feathers, making Chromia shriek and fly back to the window.

Elitarella soon opened her optics and laughed sweetly. "That's what happens when you disturb someone who is dreaming, Chromia." Elitarella smiled lovingly as she sat up. "Good morning, my friends." The birds and owl tweeted their good mornings and flew to the morning, pointing with their wings to the nearby clock tower. 9:30 a.m. "Yes, I know that it is morning, but I was having a very good dream." Elitarella sighed as she laid back down.

The birds flew back to her and chirped, as if they were questioning her. "What kind of dream?" Elitarella spoke, and watched as the winged creatures nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you." The birds chirped and looked at her with begin, bright optics, to which Elitarella smiled. "I do want to tell, but my mother told me that Dreams and Wishes are very special things you have. If you tell either one, it will never come true. And after all..."She sat herself up and began to sing to them, her voice as heavenly and gentle as an angel.

_**"A Dream is a wish your speak makes,**_

_**When you're fast asleep.**_

_**In dreams you will lose your spark-aches,**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep."**_

The birds all settled before her, their small sparks swelling with utter love and care or their kind bipedal friend. The voice of Elitarella could have rival the harsh calls of the cockerel due to her great projection and warmth of her voice, for it had also awoken the mice, who had taken residence with Elitarella after rshe offered them small scraps of food and kept them safe from the family cat, Soundwave. A black and white mouse, Jazzy, was the first to pop out of the hole in the wall he shared with his two friends, a yellow and red set of brothers named Streaky and Swipey. They would soon join their leading mouse and they all say before the one femme in all of the kingdom who had given them shelter and love as she sang from the very source of her kind soul.

_**"Have faith in your dreams, and someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through.**_

_**No matter how your spark is grieving,**_

_**If you keep on believing,**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true."**_

***Bong***

The sounds of the clock tower's bell from a few miles away, stat led the singing maiden and her animal friends, and she shook her head as she got up and looked out the window. "I think that the clock tower also orders me around; waking me up the instant it chimes. However, the clock and my step family do not control the one thing I can. They both can't order me to not dream."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jazzy. "Your dreams ware always free."

Elitarella smiled as she and the birds started to hum the tune she sang, while they remade the straw bed. After that, Elitarella asked the birds to escort the male animals out for one second as she went behind a folding screen to undress and prepare for her quick bath. The birds, without the owl and mice, went and grabbed a sponge, soaked it in cool water and polishing fluids and flew to the folding screen and Elitarella took them and cleaned herself.

While Elitarella did her...buisness...the birds went to the chest that Elitarella kept in the corner and picked up her working gown and shoes, and dusted them free from any grime or other messy material from them.

After drying herself off with a towel, she signaled with a hand that she was ready for her clothes, and the birds flew them to her. After tying the apron and placing her shoes on, Elitarella was now ready for the day ahead. She thanked her avian, robotic friends with a kiss and finished her song.

_**"No matter how your spark is grieving,**_

_**If you keep on believing,**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true."**_

"Elitatrella! Elitarella! Help! Help!" cried the mice bots as the entered back inside the room, and Elitarella kneeled on one knee joint to ask them what was wrong. Jazzy was the first to answer her. "There's another mouse in the house. Brand new one! A visitor!"

"And he is in a mousetrap!" finished Swipey and Streaky in unison.

"In a trap? Take me to the trap, and I'll see what I can do. Oh, I hope that he is alright." Elitarella confirmed as she went out of the room and went down the spiral stairs, following the three mice bots to where they found the strange mouse. At the middle of the staircase, the mice bots surrounded a small mousetrap, and there with it's tail crushed under the metal snare was a red, black, and fat mouse bot, who was terrified at the first sight of Elitarella, mostly since he was naturally afraid of Cybertronians and cats.

"There he is, he won't talk to us." Streaky informed Elitarella as she looked him over with concern for the stranger. The poor mouse covered himself to try and hide away from Elitarella, making her feel very sorry for him.

"Jazzy, Maybe you should explain the situation to our new friend." Elitarella said and the black and white mouse bot nodded with a thumbs up.

"Got it, Elitarella. I got it." Jazzy went to the cowering mouse bot and said hello to him, but as the fat red one looked at Jazzy, he got into a fighting stance and nearly punched Jazzy in the nose, hadn't Jazzy quickly ducked down and laughed. "Take it easy, big boy! We aren't gonna hurt ya. Me and my mice friends live here with Elitarella. She is very nice and she will help you out of the trap, I promise."

"Nice?" answered the red mouse bot as he looked up at Elitarella. She was smiling at him, which made him blush.

"See? She very nice, and very pretty." Jazzy ended and Elitarella bent down to the trap and told the mouse trapped to hold his breath because his tail was partially broken and that releasing him could hurt it a bit. The red mouse nodded and held his breath. He felt the hard, crushing pressure diminish from his tail, but it throbbed in pain.

"Here, I'll take you upstairs. I can fix your tail." Elitarella cooed as she scooped the mouse up in her hands and walked back to her room, where she found some twine and a splinter and made it into a splint to hold the mouses tail in place. "Now, do you have a name?"

"Yes. It's Hidey, mostly because I hide. I get scared sometimes. I was so spooked by a cat from outside, but when I got inside last night I got spooked by another cat and...well, here I am." " sighed Hidey, feeling sorry for his actions earlier. Elitarella lifted him to her face and gave him a kiss on his tiny, chubby cheek. That kiss made the Hidey blush in the face plate and smiled in a silly way. "Golly."

"You are safe up in the room, Hidey." Swipey said as he and the three mice bots climbed onto the table next to Elitarella. "We will be your new family if you like."

Hidey liked the idea and said he would stay. The mice bots cheered as Elitarella set him next to them and they hoped and danced about in excitement. Elitarella chuckled at her friends adorable acceptance, but then she remembered that she had to begin the days work before her step family awoke. She got up and told the mice bots to remain here for now and teach Hidey about the areas of the house they could roam about as well as being careful when the cat, Soundwave, was out. "Be sure to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Elitarella!" all the mice said in unison, and saluted to show that they meant it.

"Very well. So long, Jazzy, Swipey, Streaky, and welcome to your new home, Hidey!" Elitarella waved as she closed the door and went down the stairs to begin her chores.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(I'm sorry if it is short, but I will be working on the next one and it will be much bigger than this. Special thanks to newbienovelistRD for helping out. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Here we are at the third chapter of my fairy tale parody.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chores to Start the Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The door to the tower opened on the second floor of the chateau and Elitarella stepped out, making her way to the western part of the house; the bedrooms belonging to her step sisters and step father. Everyday, Elitarella would come down to that hallway, and awaken the cat, Soundwave, and have him fed before she left to feed the farm animals and prepare breakfast for the step family. This was just one of over hundreds of choruses that her step father and step sisters ordered her to do, the rest of which included polishing the silver, sweeping and mopping the floors, unclog the chimney, sewing, laundry, plumbing, etc.<p>

Despite having such a huge weight of chores in her head, Elitarella did as she was told, even though she was not fond of doing them. She knew she had to do them, for if she disagreed to do any task, Lord Megatron would beat her with his cane, and he was not afraid to do so.

Elitarella approached the large, decorated door that led to her step father's room, and carefully and quietly opened the door, allowing the light form outside to enter a part of the room where a cat bed layer on a pedestal, and sleeping on it was a blue and white cat bot, Soundwave. The feline instantly snorted and meowed questioningly before realizing that Elitarella was waking him up.

"Here, Kitty, kitty." Elitarella cooed to get the cat to come over, but Soundwave frowned at her and turned himself around, having his rear end and tail directed at Elitarella in disrespect. "Soundwave, come here." Elitarella hissed quietly, and the cat finally got out of his bed and sauntered out, yawning and stretching as he came out. Just like Lord Megatron, Starscream and Nightbird, Soundwave disliked Elitarella to a great extent. The pink femme sighed as she led the feline down the stairs. "I am sorry if I am disrupting your beauty rest. It certainly isn't my idea to have up so early. It's orders." she spoke, but knew that Soundwave would never listen. Out of all the animals she loved, she had no liking to Soundwave but had to be gentle and kind to him for Lord Megatron.

They soon came to the kitchen, but then Soundwave hissed and backed away. Elitarella soon saw the reason why. Hound, the green dog was asleep in the middle of the floor, growling and whimpering in his sleep, dreaming about chasing something. Elitarella chuckled and went over and petted her best friends back, and said his name. But in respond, Hound jumped to his feet, and, while still asleep, attacked the rug he slept on and shook his head violently around, but pretty soon his optics opened and he spat the rug out of his mouth and barked happily at the sight of Elitarella. He had known the femme since she was a youngling, and remembered all the fun times they had together.

Elitarella smiled as she kissed his nose, earning a lick from Hound. "Were you dreaming again?"Hound nodded happily, lolling his long glossa. "Were you dreaming about chasing Soundwave?" Hound nodded again. "Catch him this time?" Hound nodded. "That's bad." Elitarella answered, and the dog made a sound that almost sounded like a 'Huh?', and Soundwave hissed in laughter at the dogs stupidity.

"You know that you cannot have dreams like that, Hound." Elitarella said to her friend as she began to prepare the feeds for the animals outside. "When you dream about chasing cats, you get loud. And we all know that the three sleeping dictators do not want to have their beauty rest ruined. So, if you wish to stay inside and have a warm bed to yourself, you have to get rid of those dreams. You want to know how?

The green robot dog shook his head from side to side, and Elitarella smiled. "Just learn to like cats."

Hound cringed and growled at what Elitarella suggested, unaware that Soundwave slunk up to him, mockingly rubbing his side against the dogs metal surface, and his tail rubbed against Hounds nose. "I mean it, Hound. Soundwave has his good points jus the same as you. For one thing he is..." Elitarella fell quiet for a second, unsure of what Soundwave actually did that made himself useful, her back to them. "He...Um...There was one time where he...He...Huh. There has to be something good about Soundwave."

Soundwave, who was puffing his chess tin pride as he awaited for Elitarella to say something good about him, turned in an angry dissapoiintment, but then heard Hound bark happily in a way that sounded like laughter. Great. Soundwave felt humiliated and was being laughed at by what he believed was the dumbest creature in the entire Chateau. That'a when he got a wicked idea to get back at the dog. Carefully, Soundwave got on his back, lying under Hounds chin and retracted his claws and swiped at Hound, and Hound growled in a vicious manner and Soundwave yowled in despair.

**"HOUND!" **Elitarella turned and scoped. She saw Soundwave on his back, quivering in fear, with Hound standing over him. Hound was caught off guard and lowered his tail because he knew that when Elitarella yelled at him like that it meant that he was in trouble. "Outside, now." Elitarella said to him, grabbing Hound by the back of collar and led him outside, but then sighed in disappointment and her anger left her face plate. "I am sorry, Hound. But, we have to try and get along with everyone."

Hound whimpered and left to the stables where he wold go and sulk, and Elitarella felt bad for punishing heir friend, but she didn't want him to be casted out onto the streets if he were to be caught hurting her step fathers cat. Her sympathy was suddenly replaced by sternness as she felt Soundwave's tail graze her stabilizing servos. She was holding a saucer of energon; Soundwaves Breakfast: and she placed it down hard on the ground. "And that includes you, your majesty."

Soundwave only rolled his optics and laid down, drinking his fuel and watching as Elitarella went to pick up the feed from inside and watched as she left to head to the barnyard.

* * *

><p>Up from a crack on the wall, all the mice bots gathered and watched as Elitarella called out to the farm animals. "Breakfast! Come and get it!" From where they watched, the mice bots saw all the chickens, geese, and ducks swarm over to Elitarella as she tossed out seeds and bits of hard energon bites.<p>

"Come everybody! Breakfast!" Jazzy cheered and Swipey and Streakey followed him, while Hidey was trying to figure out what was going on. This was his first time living at the castle and didn't know much of the activities that Jazzy and the other mice bots did. "Come one, Hidey! We are going to grab a bite to eat!" Jazzy called and Hidey soon followed after them after hearing the word 'bite' and 'eat'. Now he knew what breakfast was.

All the little mice bots traveled down the many tunnels and crevasses and secret passages about their size, until they came to the hole that led to the kitchen. Jazzy was the first to run out, but then he came to a halt, feeling Swipey and Streaky bumping into them. But then he felt a massive push and he along with the twin mice were on the ground.

"Hidey." they groaned as the figured out who bump into them.

"Sorry."

Jazzy soon remembered why he had halted and looked up to see Soundwave not to far away. HIs rear end was facing them, but Jazzy knew that they had to hide. Quick as a whip, they ran back into the hole.

"What are we going to do now?" Swipey asked, feeling his stomach rumble.

"If we don't get any of that food, we're going to starve." Streaky replied and all optics looked at Jazzy, who was already trying to plan on what they should do. He smiled and snapped his fingers after this processor came up with an idea. He motioned the rest of the mice bots to huddle around him so he could tell them his plan.

"Listen, one of us is going to have to go out there and get Soundwave's attention. That volunteer will then have the pussy cat chase after him and keep the cat at a corner. Then, when the cat is occupied, the rest of us will sneak out, collect the food, signal to the volunteer, and we will all race bad into the hole, and then breakfast is served."

The mice bots nodded their heads and said that it was a good idea. "Great! Now, we need to see who is going to be victim..I mean, volunteer. Anybody?" Jazzy looked and saw that no one was answering, mostly due to the fact that they will be chased after Soundwave and the consequence of not making it would not be very pleasing to either of them, well except for Soundwave. "Okay, I guess we shall have to use our tails to choose the volunteer. Turn around!"

At the announcement, all the mice bots, followed by Hidey, turned around. "Tails up!" All the mice bots, followed once more by Hidey, stuck their tails up. While keeping his optics covered so as to not see which tail he was going to pick, Jazzy reached behind himself and lightly pinched the tip of one of his friends tails. "Hop away!" he called, and Streaky and Swipey hopped away, happy that their tails were not the chosen ones. Hidey was a bit distracted, but then caught on and hopped away, with his tail safe.

"Uh oh. Looks like the man with the plan is the bait." Swipey spoke, and Jazzy saw that he was, intact, holding his own tail. All the color from his cheek plates turned white. Oh dear. This was not his lucky day.

The three remaining mice bots all saluted Jazzy to show their appreciation, and Jazzy took a deep breath and made his way out in the open room. Being as quiet as...well..a mouse bot, Jazzy tip toed across the room and came behind Soundwave, watching as the robotic cat was lazily slurping his fuel. He then got a crazy idea to get the cat into chasing him, but he needed the 'ok' form the others. He waved over to them, and they watched as he motioned that he was going to sneak up on Soundwave, and kick him in the rear. The mice all nodded, except for Hidey who immediately started laughing hard, but Streaky and Swipey were quick to cover their friends mouth, shushing him.

After seeing that they had agreed, Jazzy shook his foot to get it ready and slowly backed up, counted to 3, and charged at the cat, kicking him right in the rear. The cat, startled out of his laziness, meowed in surprise and turned to see a white a black mouse bot, sticking its glossa at him.

"Nya nya! Come and get me, fatso!" Jazzy taunted and was soon running away as the cat ran after him. The mice bots watched in suspense as Jazzy jumped and ducked from every swipe from Soundwave's claws, and running in zig zag lines to try and out-pace Soundwave. So far, Jazzy was doing very well in keeping himself from becoming breakfast, and was soon running to a corner on the far left side of the room. He saw a hole in the wall, and leapt through it, and Soundwave slammed into the wall, shaking himself after the impact and began clawing at the hole. What Soundwave didn't know was the Jazzy had found a small crack on the upper wall where a broom was held against.

Jazzy smiled as he waved his hands in the air, signaling the others to run out to the farmyard.

"Let's go!" Swipey led the charge, and he, his brother, and Hidey, all ran out into the open, making their way to where all the chickens, ducks, and geese were gathered.

They soon caught sight of Elitarella, feeding some energon carrots to her old horse, Ratchet. He, like Hound, was a favorite pet of Elitarella when she was a youngling. The horse nickered warmly and accepted the carrots from Elitarella's hands and ate them as the femme stroked his neck tenderly.

"Elitarella! Over here! Yoo hoo!" all the small voices of the mice bots came to Elitarella's audio receptors and she looked down to see her little buddies.

"There you are. I thought that you would be late." she cooed as she knelt down and reached into her bag of feed, showing a handful to the mice bots. "Here you are." she grinned.

"Thank you!" they thanked as they each grabbed a heap full of food and ran back to the open door of the kitchen, only to stop when they saw that Soundwave was still around.

Jazzy peaked from the hole in the upper part of the wall and went right back to work in keeping the cats attention on him. He did this by wagging his tail out from the bottom hole after he ran down to it. Soundwave saw the tail and charged at the hole, scratching and clawing at it again. Jazzy quickly ran back up to the upper hole and signaled for the others to return to the hole and report back to the tower.

Swipey, Streaky, and Hidey all ran across the room to the hole, all except for Hidey who had dropped one small piece of food and went to pick it up. Hidey then saw that he had a problem; his hands were full and that there was one last crumb that he needed. How could he get it with his hands full. He then figured he could try and pick it up, but as he did it, all the food bursted out of his grip, hitting the floor.

Soundwave heard the scatter of food and turned around, much to Jazzy's shock and Hidey's unknown knowledge. Jazzy tried his best to distract Soundwave, but the cat was fixed on one thing, and that was a big, fat, red mouse bot. He crouched on all fours and slowly stalked his unsuspecting prey, who was trying to pick up all of his meal of hard energon and seeds. He managed to finally keep it in place by using his teeth to hold the stack in place, but as he turned around, his nose touched a much bigger nose.

A loud, menacing meow came from Soundwave, but to Hidey it sounded like the roar of a lion. "AHHHHH! HELP!" Hidey screamed in terror as he tried to run away, but his tail was held down by Soundwave as the cat was about ready to strike,when Jazzy pushed the broom and the broom hit Soundwave squarely on the head. Soundwave was knocked out, and his grip on Hidey's tail loosened.

Hidey ran away from the cat, and Jazzy was about to join him, when a bell from the entrance to the kitchen rang loudly, which was followed by a shrill cry. **"ELITARELLA!"** it was the step sister, Starscream.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Elitarella raced back inside the kitchen and soon began preparing her step sisters breakfast. "Every time it's the same. Morning, noon, and night, it's the same thing." she mumbled quietly. As she was preparing the breakfast, Jazzy ran after Hidey, who was climbing up a tablecloth to hide somewhere on the table. He soon found one hiding place that could work; an upside down teacup.

"Hidey! Get out of there! We have to go."

"No! That cats out there!"

The mice continued arguing, both of them not knowing that Soundwave had awoken and was now making his way to them. But before he could make the attack, a second bell began ringing, which was followed by another voice. **"ELITARELLA!**" It was the second step sister, Nightbird.

"I'm coming!" Elitarella called and soon started making her next step sisters meal, and as she dashed about, Soundwave kept missing his chance every time the femme would walk pass the table where the teacups were. That's when the final bell started ringing, but no voice followed. That bell was from Lord Megatron, and Elitarella was quick to see that she had to make three meals now and began to dash about the room, quickly preparing the food and tea.

After a few minutes, Elitarella was finally ready. She placed the plates that each had her family's meals onto three trays with one teacup on each, one of them had both Jazzy and Hidey in one of them. Soundwave watched in anguish as his meal was being taken away, but then thought up a plan that might work. All he had to do was follow Elitarella and wait for his moment.

* * *

><p>After making her way up the stairs, at the same time carrying three trays, Elitarella returned to the hallway of where her family slept. The first one she entered was Starscreams, since she was the one who first rang for breakfast. The red, white, and blue femme was in her bed and still in her nightgown. She had a look of impatience as Elitarella entered. "Good Morning, Starscream. Did you sleep well?" Elitarella asked, even though she knew she would not get a positive answer.<p>

"Ha! As if you would care, you scullery maid." Starscream hissed as she tossed a bag of her clothing to Elitarella after she head laid the tray on the table next to the bed. "Take those to be washed, and remember that these are to be washed with Herbal Essence instead of the softener. Herbal Essence, you go that?"

"Yes, Starsceam."

"Good. Now get out of my room!" the step sister snapped and Elitarella left, carrying two trays and one bag of laundry. Soundwave, who had been hiding, saw his moment and almost charged into Starscream's room when the door closed, and he slammed into it. He rubbed at his nose, since it was the one that was more hurt than the rest, he saw Elitarella enter the next bedroom and closed the door.

"Good morning, Nightbird."

"It's about time, you wretch! I've been waiting for hours!" scolded the black, grey, and purple femme.

"It's only been about 10 minutes."

"That doesn't matter." Nightbird reached down and after Elitarella laid the tray on the table, she tossed her bag of dirty clothes at her. "Take these to be washed, and have them washed with softener, no Herbal Essence like you did last time!"

"Yes, Nightbird."

Soundwave watched as Elitarella exited, and was close to getting inside when Elitarella close the door, unknown to her that Soundwave slammed his face against the door again. Elitarella soon came to her step fathers door, but knocked it a couple times to let him know she was outside. She never went in without him saying she could. "Come in." Lord Megatron ordered, and Elitarella entered.

"Good morning, step father."

Lord Megatron, just the same as his daughters, waited for Elitarella to lay down the tray on the table next to the bed and tossed Elitarella his bag of clothing. "Take out the laundry, and get on with your duties."

Elitarella nodded and left, closing the door once more, and Soundwave once again missed his chance to get inside his masters room and his face slammed into the door. Soundwave growled in frustration as his paced the floor, feeling very upset about his next meal being taken away.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A shrill, high-pitched scream coming from Starscream's room and the doors flew open and Jazzy and Hidey ran out. Soundwave got his one last chance and ran after the mice bots, that is until he felt Elitarella's hand grasp him by the back of the neck. Before she could scold Soundwave for trying to harm her little friends, Starscream ran out of her room, screaming loudly and panicking. Starscream then saw Elitarella and immediately pointed her finger at her and blamed her for the mice bots being in her teacup. As the cowardly femme ran to her fathers room, she was joined by Nightbird, who also blamed Elitarella.

Elitarella sighed and looked at Soundwave. "Look, there are some things you can eat, my friends are not one of them. If I catch you chasing after them again, I will personally have you..."

**"ELITARELLA!"** Lord Megatron's voice roared through the room, and Elitarella dropped Soundwave form shock, but the cat managed to land on his four feet and returned to the room belonging to his master. Elitarella soon followed, but not as fast as Soundwave, and she saw her two step sisters standing at the doors.

"Are you going to get it." the sisters taunted, and they watched Elitarella until the doors closed behind her.

The room of her step father was vaguely lit, and the Lord was still in his bed, with Soundwave in his arms, and he stroked the feline robot as he watched Elitarella come forward to the foot of the bed. "It is only a.."

"Hold your glossa!" Megatron interrupted, his voice stern and serious. Elitarella kept quiet and watched as the silver mech get up from his bed and he walked over to her, grabbing his cane as he did so. "Thinking it is the perfect to mock your sisters so early again, are we?" he spoke.

"But, I would never put.."

"Silence!" Megatron hissed at Elitarella. He had no intention of listening to her insipid words, because it had reminded him of her mother. Oh, why didn't he poison her along with her mother. The reason why was because he only had a small amount that was specifically meant for the mother. "Now, as far as we all know, such ideas of mockery against my daughters will not be tolerated. Now, there is a marble statue in the garden...Clean it!. There is also the window in the drawing room...Wash them! And then there is the silver in the kitchen..."

"But, I already polished them yesterday." Elitarella interrupted, but then she felt a sharp impact on her side and cringed in pain. It was Megatron's cane; the Lord had struck her.

"Do not interrupt me! I do not care if you have done the silver yesterday, do them again!" Megatron yelled at her once more and struck her once more. He then noticed a look in her optics that he knew all too well. The way they were slightly closed and filled with building tears. "I know what you are thinking of, Elitarella. You are thinking of running away again. Well, we all know that it is never a good idea. I have my family to keep in line, and you must obey to me and my girls, and any idea of trying to leave from your bondage will do nothing but bring you a broken servo."

Elitarella stood still and listened to this monsters cruel and torturous words. She knew that even if she tried to run away, she would be caught and be severely beaten. This type of abuse would have traumatized anyone, but Elitarella was strong. She wasn't just going to let this cruel bot get the better of her. Because someday, she'll have the last laugh and leave her herd behind, except her animal friends. All because she keeps a beautiful dream in her spark.

"Now then, along with polishing the silver again, you are to unstuffy the chimney, sweep the floors from every room, dust the attic, do the laundry, iron all my suits, make all the beds, cook lunch, beat the rugs..." Lord Megatron then looked at Soundwave and added. "...Ah, yes. One more thing. Make sure Soundwave gets his bath."

Soundwave gasped and sped out of the room, but was soon caught by Elitarella a few hours later and was given his bath, much to his disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Okey dokey! Here you all go. Now, I must be off to work on the fourth chapter. Sparkling Lover out,)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Here is the next chapter, where we meet the royal King and the Duke. But it looks like something is up. Let's find out.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Planning and Invitations<strong>

* * *

><p>Several days had past after the arrival of Hidey, who had quickly became accustomed to the life of the Chateau, and just many miles away at the castle there was a much greater activity going on than at Elitarella's home.<p>

Inside the throne room, King Magnus was on his throne, ranting about one subject that he believed was far more important than any royal matter, the betrothal of his son, Prince Optimus. The King had tried everything to have his son married to several femmes of royalty, and each on of them was a failure. The Prince was either not interested or wasn't even around to attend the meeting of any of the suitors.

"This cannot continue. It is high time that he find the right femme and settle down." King Magnus said to Duke Trion, the red, purple, and silver bearded mech who was always seen by the Kings side. He was considered to be the Kings right hand mech since he was the one who often had the best solutions to King Magnus's problems, even if the solutions would be altered by the King himself.

"I understand, sire. But, we must be patient. The Prince will find the one for him soon." Duke Trion said, but that wasn't much help.

"I have been patient. I've been patient for a long time." King Magnus said angrily, but he then sighed in frustration as he apologized to the Duke. "Oh, I did not mean to retaliate like that. It's just that my son has still not found his significant other yet, and...well, I'm not gong to remain online forever. And, before I go, I want to see my grandchildren." The King then looked upon the many painting that were hung along the side sod the room, each one depicting the activities he had used to do with his son from his young life to the present day. He wanted to do those once again. "It is crucial that my son marries and has children, so there will be an heir and our generation will continue on; that, and I'd love to play with my grandchildren. You've no idea how long I've wanted them! I want to hear the pitter patter of little feet again before I go offline."

"I do sympathize with you, my lord." Duke Trion answered as he then patted the King's shoulder in comfort. "But, perhaps if we just let him alone.."

"Let him alone? With his ridiculous ideas about what love is supposed to be." He then huffed as he thought about it and said, "Love is nothing more than a mech and a femme meeting under the right conditions."

Just then, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed. "Wait a micro second. A mech meeting a femme under the right conditions? Aha! I have it! We shall arrange this meeting for my son!"

The Duke stuttered about this idea and was worried that the prince would suspect his father's plan. After all, he remembered that the Price would always suspect his fathers plans of having him betrothed and most of those plans have failed. But, King Magnus pushed away the setback and then said to his companion. "Look, the mech is returning today from war, is he not?"

"Yes, and it certainly was a very long one; probably lasting for 2,000 teller cycles. I am glad that it is over and done with." Duke Trion answered.

"Yes, and what better way to celebrate his return to our kingdom than to have a royal ball. And, if by chance that all of the maidens of my kingdom were to attend..." King Magnus then chuckled to himself. "...Why, he is bound to show a romantic interest in one of them. This is what I plan to do, Duke Trion, and you shall assist me."

The Duke sighed to himself, knowing that he could not convince the King otherwise, and got out a scroll and held out a pen. "Very well, sire. I shall arrange this ball to honor the Prince's return for.."

"Tonight."

Duke Trion could have choked to death after the answer, but he manage to stutter his shock upon the Kings almost impossible date for the ball. "Tonight? But, sire. This is.."

**"TONIGHT! AND SEE THAT ALL OF THE MAIDENS OF MY KINGDOM ATTEND!"** King Magnus shouted as he then left the throne room to relax his already frazzled processor, but his processor was not as frazzled as the Duke's.

"Oh dear. All maidens? Oh my, my, my. I might as well get started. Oh my! All those letters! Oh dear."

* * *

><p>While the Duke wrote all the thousands of invitations to be delivered, back at the Chataeu, Lord Megatron had his two daughters recite their vocal components in the living room, where he sat by the grand piano, playing the tune of choice but he kept stopping each time his two femmes argued or messed up a line form the song.<p>

As much one were to lie about the musical talents of Night bird and Starscream, one might lie about the tenderness of a rabid fox. Their voices were not that of the carols of the spirits of the Well of Allsparks, and each voice sounded more like a violin that has been strung to tightly. Each yowl and screech was enough to even drive away any living thing away, including Soundwave, who was watching them and cringed in pain from the out-of-tuned voices of his masters daughters.

The cat left the room much rather quickly to escape for the sake of his audio receptors, and manage to return to the foot of the staircase, and then heard another voice. But, this voice was not as screechy or outrageous as Starscream or Nightbird, but of Elitarella's own voice.

Now, even though she was often left alone, she saw it from time to time to sing to herself to pass the day while doing her chores. Her voice was almost as golden as any golden substance found on Cybertron, as sweet as a nightingale, and as lovely as a roses petal plates.

Elitarella was singing as she was given the task of mopping at the moment, but in her optics she saw that the mop in her hands was not a mop. She saw this as an unseen person. A person she would see in her dreams as she slept, a person she felt protected by, a person she felt like she was meant for.

So much was Elitarella entranced by her voice and dancing, that she did not notice that Soundwave had planted his paws into a potted plant and began to imprint his paw prints all over the floor.

It wasn't until Elitarella opened her closed optics that she gasped and dropped her broom. "Soundwave!" She looked around, seeing all her hard work tarnished by a cats footprints. She had finally had enough of Soundwave's tricks and grabbed her broom. "I have had enough of this. Whether I am beaten or not, I am going to teach you a..."

A series of knocks caught Elitarella's attention and turned to the door, allowing Soundwave to make his escape.

The femme opened the door, and a yellow, and blue much in fancy attire was standing before her, and he spoke in a rather bubbly voice. "Afternoon, madam." The mech then reached into his sachem and pulled out a letter. "An urgent message form his majesty, King Magnus."

"Thank you, sir." Elitarella smiled and took the envelope and the mech bowed and left. "Hmm, I wonder what this letter is about? He did say that it was an urgent message."

She then heard the long, tone-deaf voice of her step sister, Starsceam, and shook her head. "I suppose I should interrupt the...music lesson, and find out what is inside."

* * *

><p>Stascream had been raising her voice much too loudly, and Nightbird was just about ready to slap her, which she did. "Stop raising your voice! You sound like a donkey in labor!" Nightbird taunted.<p>

"Well, you sound like a dying frog, you frog!" Stascream yelled right back, and the two began arguing once again, making Lord Megatron pinch his brow and growl in annoyance.

"Girls! Enough!" he shouted, and the two fell silent. "If you two are to be recognized for your vocal talents, you are to remember the one thing I have repeatedly tell you. Self Control."

"Yes, father." the two answered, right before the stuck their glossa's at each other.

Megatron then sighed and prepared to play the tune again, hoping that there would be no more distractions, when the door knocked and he slammed his fists agains the piano keys in anger and he turned around and yelled, "WHAT NOW!?"

Elitarella entered at the tone of her fathers bellow and Lord Megatron arose and scolded her for interrupting. "But, father. I have this. It arrived form the palace." Elitarella answered and had showed the letter, but it was quickly snatched away by the set sisters as they fought to open it up, but it was quickly seized by Lord Megatron, glaring at them with impatience.

The Lord opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and began to read it aloud for everyone to hear. "To all subjects of the Kingdom, his royal Majesty, King Magnus, has issued a ball to be held tonight, in honor of his only spawn and heir to the throne, Prince Optimus. By royal command, all maidens of the Kingdom must attend."

"A ball?" Starscream's optics widened.

"All maidens must attend?" Nightbird gaped.

Then, the two began hugging each other and squealing happily, saying that this was the best day of their entire life! "Oh boy! The ball! And we get to meet Prince Optimus!" they chanted in a foolish, child-like way.

"Then this means that I may come, too." Elitarella smiled.

"What? You? Ha! No way!" Starscream stopped her bouncing and placed her hands on her hips, not looking the least bit impressed. "I bet you will be nothing more than a bore at the ball." She then talked in a mocking tone of Elitarella's voice. "Oh, Prince Optimus. Would you like to polish the floors with me?"

Nightbird then joined in, in a mocking voice of her own. "Your highness, would you like to kiss my broom?" They all bursted into heavy and hard laughter over their act of downsizing Elitarella's eligibility.

Despitre her sisters mockery of her, Elitarella stood her ground and spoke out. "And, why must I not attend? I am still a member of this family, and the letter did state that every maiden was attend; a command by the King himself. Would you think of going back on the commands of a royal?" This one question made all three Cybertronains stand still in silence. Lord Megatron was very impressed by this pink femme's bravery to stand up against his own children, but then he, just like Starscream and Nightbird, did not want her to join. He only wanted **_his_** family members to be seen by the Prince, not Elitarella.

"You do speak the truth, Elitarella. However, I may consider you attending the ball...If, you are able to complete your list of chores before the coach arrive tonight." Megatron made his bargain to the femme, much to his daughters shock and Elitarella's happiness, and Elitarella left the room, thanking him as she left.

"Father! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Nightbird said to her father.

Megatron then made a wicked smile on his face plate and acknowledged his daughters question. "Of course, my dear. I said 'If'."

It took a moment for the femmes to figure out what their father meant, before ether to had wicked smiles of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Oh boy! A royal ball! Elitarella sure seems excited, but what is it that Lord Megatron and the two step sisters are planning? We will find out n the next chapter. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**(Now we come to the next chapter, and it looks like everybody is very busy for the ball. Lets join in and see what happens.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Preparations and Demise<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in her room in the tower, Elitarella had gathered all of her animal friends; the birds, owl, and mice bots, to show them something they had never been shown before. As her friends waited, Elitarella pulled out a trunk she had managed to hide away from her step family, and opened it up. She then reached inside the trunk, and to the mice bots, and birds surprise, Elitarella pulled out a dress. It was yellow and red in color, and very lovely. "Isn't it lovely?" she asked them.<p>

"Oh, it is lovely alright." Swipey answered.

"But, how did you get that dress? You don't have any money." Jazzy asked as he came over to feel the texture of the dress. "And, if you don't mind my saying, its a bit old."

"I know, Jazzy. But, this dress is very important to me." She held it in front of her, and a sad smile was seen. "This was my mother's dress before she died. She wore this every Sunday. I used to remember seeing her with it on; she looked like a Princess. Oh, I miss those days." She then wiped away a small tear from her optic and she then examined it. "However, I remember her telling me that she would give this dress to me when I was older, but when she died I had to take it from my step fathers nose plate, because he was giving all of my personal belongings to Starscream and Nightbird. This is the only thing hat I have to remember my mother, and tonight, I will wear it in her honor."

The mice bots and the birds and owl exclaimed in approval as she then laid it down in a folded bundle, as she then pulled out a seeing book. "You took that as well?" Streaky asked.

"I thought i would acquire it for a special occasion, and this is a special occasion. I want to keep the dress simple, but then I want to modernize it." Elitarella said as she sat down and her mice friends all sat on her lap to look through the book with her. They skimmed through several pictures of various styles, trying to pick which one would be perfect to upgrade the dress.

"How about that one? Hidey pointed to one picture of a dress that had long sleeves with little ruffles at the end, pretty laces on the neck line and waist line, and a long flowing, tea-length skirt. "That one looks pretty."

Elitarella petted Hidey's head, congratulating him for finding the perfect inspiration. "Thank you, Hidey. I like this one, too. I do have some partial materials in the trunk I can se to modify the dress, but I am afraid there isn't many."

**"ELITARELLA!"** cried Nightbird from downstairs.

"Oh, what do they want now?" Elitarella groaned as she looked at the door, now hearing Starscream and Lord Megatron call out her name. She then sighed in defeat; she had to get back to work and worry about her dress later.

After bidding her friends farewell for the time being and left the room and closing the door, Jazzy huffed. "Every time she tries to et a minute to herself, they start hollering and bellowing for her. They just won't give her a break." Jazzy then looked at the dress and frowned. "And besides, there is no way she is going to the ball."

The mice bots and birds all jerked their heads at him, shocked to hear him say that. "Not go? Why would you say that? Elitarella has every right to go." Streaky argued, but Jazzy shook his small head.

"Look, I know how much she wants to, but those three dingbats downstairs are probably keep her busy until the next day. We can't stop them from keeping Elitarella away form her dress." Jazzy said and Hidey started to sob.

"Poor, Elitarella. She will be so sad. She will never be able to finish the dress."

"But, there has to be something we can do." Streaky said as al the four mice bots, three bird bots, and owl bot, began to think hard. They all knew that Elitarella deserved to go, but what could they do to help her. That's when Swipey turned his head to the folded dress and then at the trunk. Just then, he hopped not the air, as if his tiny rear was poked by a sharp needle, but he had a big smile and his optics were wide with excitement.

"I got it! We will do the dress for Elitarella!" he shouted with joy, and the others looked at him.

"How can we do that? We are too small of the job." Streaky was a bit unconvinced, but his brother then pointed out that they were all small, but if they all worked together they could do the entire dress just before the coach would arrive.

Jazzy's smile was instantly returned to his face plate and he joined in with Swipey. "He is right! We can do it! Besides, Elitarella has done so much for us, and we should return our gratitude to her. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" they all cheered.

"Awesome! Okay, lets get started. Moonracer, you and Chromia and Firestar will hold up the dress. Powerglide, you will clip off any extra strings or add the accessories to the dress. Streaky and Swipey will go through the plans for the upgrades and sew the pieces on each part. As for me and Hidey, we will go through the house and see if there any materials we can use, since we have very little." Jazzy told everyone and they soon began their work, the birds and twin mice bots one the dress, and Jazzy and Hidey left the room and began to search odor anything they could also use.

"Where are we going to find all these other materials, Jazzy?" asked Hidey as he and Jazzy went through various secret passages in the walls and stairs, heading down the path that would lead them to the dressing rooms of the step sisters.

"If there is one thing I know, femme's are always fussing about what matches with what." Jazzy chuckled as they came to a hidden hole in the dressing room. They became silent when they saw the shadows of Starscream and Nightbird fussing about the many choices of ball gowns they had.

"Father, I cannot be seen with this ugly sash on my neck cable! It is so old and tarnished! I wouldn't be caught with this thing on even if it was the last day of Cybertron!" Nightbird whined as she threw a red, thin sash onto the floor.

"You think you got an ugly accessory. Just look at these beads! I'm sick of looking at this piece of garbage!" Stascream joined in as she threw her necklace onto the ground. The two then began throwing more and more stuff they thought was either unattractive to their standards or just too plain onto the floor. Jazzy and Hidey couldn't have been more lucky. This was the jackpot!

"Please, settle down, my dears. You will find the proper dress, jewelry, sash, or whatever sooner than you think. Just be grateful that we are keeping Elitarella busy with all the chores we told her to do. Now, come with me. Your imported exotic oil baths are ready. I will not have you girls upset and stressed for tonight." the voice of Lord Megatron said and the two step sisters left the room, slamming the door as they went.

"Cost is clear, Hidey! Let's go!" Jazzy said and the two mice bots came out of the hole and wet over to the pile of tossed materials and looked them over. "These are perfect. We can use these." he then looked over the sash that was first tossed down, and saw that it wasn't as tarnished as Nightbird said it was, and neither were the beads.

"Ooh, these are pretty." Hidey smiled and hugged a few to his chest, adoring the texture.

Just then, Jazzy gasped and hushed Hidey, and pointed over to a small stool n the far side of the room. There, sleeping on the stool was Soundwave, snoring softly and purring in content.

"Keep quiet. We can't carry all of this out. We may need to bring it to the hole and leave it there until we pick up the rest, and so on and so forth, unit lee have all of them." Jazzy said, and he and Hidey soon began to move the sashes, strings, and sleeves, over to the hole, all while being careful not to awake Soundwave, the cat. Unfortunately, Hidey slipped and fell down while carrying some trimmings, is small thud making Soundwave's ear appendages twitch and he slowly awoke.

The cat then saw the two mice and their act, and was quick to charge at them, meowing fiercely.

"Look out!" Jazzy shouted, and they were quick to return to the hole with only half of the supplies. Soudnwave stood by the hole and waited for the little morsels to come out so he could easily gobble them up, but for about 30 minutes he mice bots didn't appear. Yet, that didn't mean that they had abandoned their mission.

They managed to relocate and appear on the other side of the room, and the only remaining items that were left to get were the beads, a neck collar, and a bodice. However, Hidey was excited to see the beads and giggled loudly, alerting Soundwave. The cat then saw what the mice were about to do, and went over to the pile and sat on top of them, smiling at them in a way that said 'What are you going to do now?'. Jazzy and Hidey now had a serious problem; how were they join to get the last items without being killed by Soudnwave.

Jazzy snapped his black fingers and whispered into the ear appendage what he had thought up. Soundwave noticed this and watched them carefully, but he could not hear their plan.

As he watched, Jazzy hopped out and made his way to the drawer on the other side, and Soundwave suddenly gasped when he watched the black and white mouse bot go through all the drawers and tore up all that was in them. Soundwave was just about ready to go after Jazzy when he heard a small grunt from behind. It was Hidey and he was going after the bodice, beaded necklace and neck collar. The cat went back to the pile, stomping his front paws on them and hissed at Hidey, and the red mouse bot scrambled back to the hole.

Soundwave soon figured out what the mice bots plan was. One of them was to distort him while the other collected the times. Well, this time, Soundwave got the upper hand, or upper paw in this case. Before he went to Jazzy, Soundwave used his tail to pick up the necklace, and sat down upon the bodice and neck collar, and began to skid his away inch by inch to the drawer. But before he could attack, Jazzy unintentionally flung out some feminine undergarments out and it landed on the cats face.

Soundwave stood still for a second, and then shook his head free of the undergarment and leapt at Jazzy, yowling angrily, and Jazzy and Soundwave began running all about the drawer, knocking over small mirrors, fans, and cosmetics. What Soundwave did not realize was that as he attacked his tail dropped the necklace and the bodice and neck collar were no longer under his weight.

Hidey got his chance and ran out to collect the bodice and beaded necklace, calling out to Jazzy that he need help to collect the neck collar.

Jazzy then managed to fool Soundwave into charging at him, only to move out of the way and the cat suddenly landed inside a vase, his rear end sticking out as he got himself stuck.

The two buddies laughed as the collected the neck collar, escaped through the hole, and made their way back to the tower, although they could have stayed to watch Lord Megatron and Starscream and Nightbird enter after all the noise and commotion, and the Lord's loud, scolding voice cursing at the cat, blaming him for the mess.

* * *

><p>The time passed by as soon as the sun set down, and all the carriages and coaches began to arrive to their estates to pick up the many guests, and take them away to the castle.<p>

It wasn't long before the coach came to the Chateau that Elitarella lived in, and she watched from a window as the two cybertronain stallions pulled the coach the the entrance. She sighed sadly as she went up the stairs, finished with all of the monumental chores from the morning, and entered into her room; the room was dark and only the window showed some light. That light from the window led Elitarella to the window, and she looked out into the distance, gazing at the castle in great sorrow.

"Oh well. What is a ball anyway?" she asked herself as she placed her head on her hands. "I suppose it might be very dull, boring, and...completely wonderful."

Just then, the chirps from Moonracer, Chromia, and Firestar sounded from behind, making Elitarella turn and gasp. "Why? It's...It's my...My..."

"Surprise!" cheered the mice bots from below as the bounced and danced around her. Elitarella's down-sparked spirit was suddenly lifted as she smiled and scooped her little friends into her hands and brought them to her face, nuzzling them with great affection.

"Oh, my little darlings! You did this for me?" she asked.

"Yep. We wanted to return the favor after what you have done for us." Jazzy grinned and kissed Elitarella's nose plate.

"Happy Birthday!" cheered Hidey.

"Hidey!" the mice bots groaned, but the mishap from Hidey was behind them because Elitarella was tearing up with joy. She then placed them back down and went to look over the new dress. It was the same colors as before, but it had a lovely new bodice styled with beautiful, Cybertronian Alencon patterns, a neck collar bedazzled with small bits of gems that were collected from left over jewelry that the step sisters did not want, sleeves with wave-like, translucent, and thin fabric that almost mimicked the movement of calm flames.

"Oh, how can I ever repay you? I can't let this generous offer leave no reward for you all." Elitarella spoked as she slips behind the folding screen; after her male friends turned away to give her privacy, as she dressed herself in her new and improved ball gown.

"The only thing that can repay us is seeing you go to the ball and to see you have the happiest time in the world." Jazzy smiled. However, neither he nor Elitarella were prepared for one hurdle they had yet to overcome; Lord Megatron.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lord Megatron was leading his decorated, and dressed up daughter down the staircase to the the front door when he paused and turned to them. "Now, remember this. Once you presented to the Prince, you must.."<p>

"Wait! All three looked to the top of the stairs, and gaped at the sight of Elitarella fully dressed in a lovely ball gown, coming after them. "Wait for me, please!" she called to them as she made it down and went to them, twirling around to show her dress to them. "Do you like it? Will this do?"

Starscream and Nightbird were completely shocked that their father's plan to keep Elitarella from joining them failed, and they began whining and threw a fit about Elitarella having to go with them to the ball, but with a wave of Lord Megatron's hand they got quiet.

"Please, girls. We did make a deal earlier that day, did we not, Elitarella?" the Lord said as he came to Elitarella, looking her over with a suspicious look in his optics.

"Yes, step father. We have agreed and I managed to find a dress jus tin time for the coach to arrive." Elitarella pointed out, but then she saw her step fathers optics. They were staring down upon her with a ominous feel to them. She had seen that look before. That was the look he gave to her the night when she was a youngling when she tried to run away. Those red optics were staring down at her as a youngling as he heated her on that night, and the feeling of the whacks and strikes from the cane came flooding to Elitarella's processor, making her feel very nervous and afraid.

"How is it that you have acquired this gown?" Lord Megatron asked her.

"I...I have kept it with me. I kept it to remember my mother."

"Hmm. Well, your mother certainly has quite some taste in fashion." Lord Megatron suddenly grinned, but his optics remained in the ominous tone as he took hold of Elitarella's necklace, the beaded necklace that Starscream had thrown down. "These beads. They do give a nice touch to your dress. What do you think about it, Starscream? Do you find the beaded necklace fitting for Elitarella?"

Starscream crossed her arms and turned away. "No way! I think that she looks..." She then turned back to Elitarella, a look of anger and hatred in her optics. **"Why you thief! You stole my necklace! That's my necklace!"**

Elitarella then felt the necklace being torn off her neck, the thin string snapping off and the beads flew to the floor. "No! Wait!"

**"My sash! She is wearing my sash! You conniving witch!"** Nightbird screeched as she tore off the sash that was sown around the dress's waist line.

Elitarella was gripped with helpless horror as the step sisters ganged up upon her and cried and screamed for them to stop tearing apart her dress, but they persisted, tearing off more and more parts of her mothers dress, calling her wicked names that I dare not mention. All the while, Lord Megatron watched with a wicked grin, like the sadistic monster he was.

Meanwhile, up the foot of the stairs, watching the event unfold were the mice bots. They could hardly believe what was happening. All their hard work was being torn apart, but they dared not to go down and help, for if they were caught the cat would be quick to kill them. It pained them greatly as they watched helplessly as Elitarella was being tormented and humiliated just for the sake of the Lord and his daughters.

"No! Stop it! No!" Elitarella cried out as she was suddenly pushed to the ground, and felt her step sisters feet stomp and kick at her stabilizing serves, her hands, her feet, and her face.

**"Enough!"** Lord Megatron shouted, and Starscream and Nightbird ended their torture on the trembling pink femme on the floor. "We must be off now. Go to the carriage and compose yourselves. I don't want you to be upset." Lord Megatron cooed to his daughters as he opened the door, and the two monsters left through the door. Lord Megatron was partly out when he looked back at Elitarella. She was getting up from the fabric, beaded, string covered floor, wearing nothing but the very little remains of her mothers once lovely dress. The cruel mech then smiled maliciously. "Good night."

The door closed and locked behind Elitarella, but as it happened she instantly burst into hurtful, defeated, and spark-broken tears. She turned and ran out the back door and out to the barnyard, running quickly, her processor blank and empty in sorrow as she felt her feet trod upon the soil beneath her, her mice bots friends following behind her. Ratchet, the horse, and Hound, the dog, lifted their heads and watched as Elitarella ran past them. They managed to escape the stable and follow the mice bots as they went after Elitarella, but she did not run far.

Filled with a great pain in her spark, she fell to the ground and sobbed hard, feeling her hot tears pour down her cheek plates. She could not bring it upon herself to run away, lest she wanted to feel the step father's cane strike her. She couldn't even think about what else to do. All of her dreams and wishes she had longed for to come true, were gone. What was to happen to her now?

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Oh no! Elitarella is in trouble and is in need of help. But, luckily for her, help is on the way. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(I would like to commemorate this chapter to MissCHSparkles. Why, you might ask? Well, one day, I received a very terrible, and utterly insulting review about my story. I will not reveal the username out of respect, but this user said in a comment about how wrong my story of mine is, stating how Elitarella is spoiled and why I would have Ironhide become a mouse, etc, etc. But, MissCHSparkles was quick to come to me and has told me the exact opposite of what the other user said. He or she told me that this story was fun, and very well done and has encouraged me to continue. Thank you very much, MissCHSparkles. So, without further ado, here is the chapter I have promised to make, and it is ready. Also, I do not own the song 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' from Disney's Cinderella. All credit for the song goes to Disney.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Magical Miracle<strong>

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity, the mice bots, bird bots, horse and dog bot, watched their only friend in the world sobbing harshly on the ground, unsure of what to say in hopes of comforting Elitarella. They really wanted to help her feel better, but after the fiasco, they could not find any words of comfort and sighed sadly.<p>

"I...I tried to believe that this would be a dream come true...I tried...But, it is no use. There is nothing left to believe in, anymore. Nothing." Elitarella sobbed quietly. She truly felt that she was doomed to be left in the chains of slavery to her step family, and that there was no hope in wishing, dreaming, or praying for her life to change. She believed that she was now only being a fool for believing in the impossible; for believing that she could be free.

As the animals watched, the suddenly heard the soft buzzing of several tiny bee bots fly from out of nowhere. But, what was very curious about this swarm was that they were flying towards Elitarella unit they began to cluster together in a form of a small, Cybertronian body. Then in a flash, the cluster of bee bots suddenly vanished, and in their place was a black and yellow mech with vibrant blue optics. He then looked down upon the weeping femme and knelt before her, softly caressing her back and catching her attention. "Why do you cry?" he asked.

"Who...Who are you?" Elitarella asked, her voice still shaky and quivering.

"I shall tell you that after you tell me why you are upset." he answered.

"Well, I am upset because I have been a fool for believing that faith and wishes would come true. I have no faith to believe in, anymore." she wept, bt then she heard the strange yellow mech chuckle kindly and looked at him.

"If you had no faith, then I would have never come...and here I am!" The little bot suddenly leapt up in the air, and Elitarella gasped as he sprouted white, transparent wings. The animals also gaped and gawked at what was happening and went on over to see this mysterious figure and figure out who he was.

"Are you an angel?" Elitarella asked.

"Well, some tend to call me that, but I prefer the title, 'Fairy God Bot'." the Fairy God Bot smiled as he fluttered about her and her animal friends. "Now, I have come to you because you are in most need of my help. We Fairy God Bots only appear to those who deserve our special magic; those who have always stayed true to themselves and those who always never gave up hope. And that's you."

Elitarella's tears finally came to an end as a small smile came to her face plate, for this tiny Fairy God Bot had an ability to make her grin, just as a clown would make a child smile. That's when she noticed him stop in mid flight and he began to search himself, as if he had forgotten something. "What is it?"

"I thought I had it with me. Where is it?" he pondered, but he then snapped his fingers and clapped his hands. At the clapping, another group of bee bots flew over, and they began to cluster together and formed into a yellow wand. "There we are."

"Did you see that?" Jazzy pointed in amazement.

"Yeah. How did he do that?" Hidey questioned.

Satisfied to have his wand, the Fairy God Bot than began to plan on how Elitarella was to be taken to the ball. "I have it! I have the perfect plan to get you to the ball, but I am going to need a few things to help make it happen. Even miracles have to start out small." he grinned and then looked about and pointed out to the garden. "Aha! Just what I need for the first phase of the plan; a energon pumpkin."

Elitarella was very puzzled. _How is a pumpkin going to get me to the ball_, she thought to herself. She then turned back to the Fairy God Bot and watched him wave his wand, and was surprised to see glitter and sparkling particles emerge from the wand as he began to sing his magic spell.

**_"Sala gadoola menchika boo la_**

**_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!_**

**_Put them together and what have you got?_**

**_Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"_**

As the Fairy God Bot sang, he pointed towards the energon pumpkin, and as the sparkles and glitter shot out to it, it began to float above the ground and flew over to the group.

_**"Sala gadoola menchika boo la**_

_**Bibbidi bobbidi boo!**_

_** It'll do magic, believe it or not**_

_**Bibbidi bobbidi boo!**_

_**Now sala gadoola means**_

_**menchika boolaroo**_

_**But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job**_

_**Is Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"**_

When the pumpkin came to a stop in the middle, the yellow mech began to fly all around it, adding more glitter and sparkles and continued to sing his enchanting magical song. Whil she did this, the pumpkin began to increase in size.

_**"Sala gadoola menchika boo la**_

_**Bibbidi bobbidi boo!**_

_**Put them together and what have you got?**_

_**Bibbidi bobbidi, bibbidi bobbidi, bibbid bobbidi boo!"**_

Suddenly, with a quick wave of his wand, the Fairy God Bot made a bright light appear, enveloping the entire pumpkin, and as the light died down a magnificent, lovely, and amazing carriage stood in its place. Elitarella was to stunned to speak a word.

"Wow, look at that piece of work." Swipey commented.

"Yeah! That is so cool!" Streaky agreed with his twin brother.

"Ain't that wonderful?" Jazzy asked Hidey.

"It's pretty." Hidey answered.

Elitarella then approached the carriage, marveling at its marvelous structure. It was made out of fine ivory, and bedazzled in golden decorations. Even the wheels were made of solid gold. "Why, its beautiful, Fairy God Bot." Elitarella smiled in delight.

"It is, isn't it? Now then, an elegant carriage like that deserves to be pulled by a magnificent creature." the Fairy God Bot answered, and Ratchet the horse, seeing that this was his job, immediately smiled and puffed up his chest, hoping that the Fairy God Bot would say him. He was unprepared for who the job was handed to. "I will need...Four mice bots." Ratchet snorted in surprise, and the mice bots were equally as puzzled as the horse.

"Huh? What does he need us for? We can't pull that thing. It is way too heavy." Jazzy spoke, but then he and the rest of his friends looked at the Fairy God Bot as he began to wave his wand at them.

"Not to worry. We will have a carriage and a team of four when we are through. Just a wave of my stick and to finish the trick...Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

At the command, the wand shot out its sparkles and glitter at the mouse bots, but as Elitarella watched they were suddenly transformed...into horses. Jazzy, Swipey, and Streaky were all decorated in lovely plumed feathers, and were fitted with harnesses. All except for one.

"Oh dear. Where is the fourth one?" the Fairy God Bot asked and Elitarella guessed that he may have been spooked by the magic and must have ran and hid himself.

Suddenly, a cats yowl sounded from a bush, and Hidey ran out with Soundwave chasing behind him. The Fairy God Bot was quick to act and shouted the magic words, and the magic hit Hidey and he was also enveloped in a bright flash as the cat pounced upon him. However, when Soudnwave looked at what he had caught he was startled to see that instead of a mouse bot, he had a hoof in his mouth. That's when he heard an angry snort and looked up at a very angry horse version of Hidey.

***Kick***

***MEOW!***

Soundwave was kicked straight in the face plate and was sent flying into the air, until he landed with a splosh into a pile of horse manure. The mice-turned-horses began to whinny with laughter after seeing their buddy get even with their enemy. Soon all four of the horses gathered to the front of the carriage, and were harnessed and ready to go...well, almost.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We are going to need one more horse." the Fairy God Bot spoke up as he looked over at Ratchet, but Elitarella was curious as to why she needed another one. "Oh, you shall see what I mean. Ratchet, for a change, you shall be handling the reins, and be in the drivers seat, too." the Fairy God Bot cooed as he waved his wand to the red and white horse, making him levitate and float over to the drivers seat of the carriage. "Instead of a horse, you will be the coachman, of course. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!

At the mention of the magic words, Ratchet was suddenly transformed into a handsome mech, wearing fancy attire and a feathered cap. He looked at his sudden change form horse to mech and smiled, waving his hat with glee. Unfortunately he still could not speak, but he didn't seem to mind. Just his facial expressions were enough to tell everyone that he was happy.

"Well, I think that does it. Oh, except for the finishing touch, and that is you two." the Fairy God Bot pointed over to Hound the dog and Powerglide the owl and waved his wand at them, levitating them to the carriage and continued his magical spell. "Yes, Hound and Powerglide, that's right. You will be the footmen tonight. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Just as what happened tot he pumpkin, the mice bots, and the horse, both Powerglide and Hound were transformed into mechs, wearing similar attire of the coachmen.

"There we go. We are all set to go. Now hop on in, Elitarella. We don't want to be late." the Fairy god Bot said cheerfully, but Elitarella saw there there was one thing that was missing and that was a new dress.

"But, don't you think that my dress..." she began, but the Fairy God Bot interrupted her.

"Oh, it is just fine, my dear. Now let us..." He then took one look at her dress and gasped at the sight. "Oh my! Goodness! You can't go in that. Forgive me for not realizing. I get carried away sometimes and I leave out some of the most important details." he apologized and came over to the femme. He began to look her over, taking everything into perspective. He wanted this dress to be perfect, something that would be even grander than the carriage itself. "Hmm, let's see...Something that matches your optics...Something simple, but very dramatic at the same time."

He then backed away, giggling excitedly as he clapped his hands. "I have it, Elitarella. Just wait and see! What a gown this will be!"

Elitarella watched as he bent down, and began to circle his hands round and round, chanting the very spell as before. "Bibbid bobbidi...Bibbidi bobbidi...Bibbidi bobbidi...Bibbidi bobbidi..." He then slowly began to raise his hands, and as he did a swarm of sparkles and glitter began to cover all of Elitarella's body. She watched as the harmless sparkles and glitter clasped onto her torn dress and was unprepared for the ending result as the Fairy God Bot raised his voice. "Bibbidi bobbidi...bibbidi bobbidi...Boo!"

All at once, a great flash of light blinded all who watched, and after a few seconds the light diminished and there, there stood Elitarella...wearing a most beautiful, astounding, and lovely ball gown. It was indeed much grander than the torn dress from before, and it was of a gleaming white. It almost matched the other dress, but it seamed to sparkle like a shooting star, and as Elitarella twirled her dress about, she saw that she now wore a pair of fragile glass slippers.

"Why...It's beautiful. It's almost like a dream; a wonderful dream come true." Elitarella aid in happiness as she marvels her new gown. However, the Fairy God Bot became very serious, but still retained a soft look in his face plate.

"Yes, but I am afraid that like all dreams, my spell cannot last forever."

"What? What do you mean?" Elitarella asked as she looked back at her friend.

"You see, my spells have a time limit. Now, this spell that I have preformed will only last until midnight. On the stroke of twelve, all that I have enchanted will return to its proper form. You only have until then to enjoy your moment of freedom. Understand?"

Elitarella nodded her head and hugged the Fairy God Bot and sighed. "I do understand, but this is more than I have ever hoped for. Thank you so much, Fairy God Bot."

"Bless you, my dear." he cooed and hugged her back.

Just then, he gasped and led her to the carriage. "Oh, goodness. It's getting late. Hurry, the ball cannot wait." As the doors shut behind her, Elitarella heard the crack of the whip and the horses began to leave the Chateau, but she heard her Fairy God Bot exclaim as they went. "Have a good time, be happy and gay. Now, off you go. You're on your way!"

Elitarella smiled happily as she watched all of the trees of the forest pass by them, until they reached the brig that would lead them through the village, and as she poked her head out, she saw in the castle in the distance. _This is it, my dream has come true_, she thought to herself, and she was right. For what was to happen when she got there would become a much greater experience than any other dream she had dreamt before.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(YAY! Elitarella is going to the ball! Now, let us head to the castle , and see what happens in the next chapter. Leave a comment, but no flames please. Sparkling Lover out.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(Now we come to the castle, and we shall see what will happen when the Prince finally makes his appearance. Enjoy! Also, I do not own So This Is Love form Disney's Cinderella. Also, all of the maidens and their parents that are mentioned in the presentation are all my OCs just made for the chapter.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Moment Of True Love<strong>

* * *

><p>In the castles ballroom, all of the guests from all over the kingdom had arrived. Every single maiden was present, all of them dressed in fine gowns and jewelry and make up, every one of them a portrait of a goddess.<p>

The least could be said about Lord Megatron's daughters. Despite wearing the finest gowns their father had for them, the very outward appearances of their face plates wasn't beautiful. Starscream, Nightbird and Lord Megatron were by the tables serving food and drinks, and the sisters were becoming impatient.

"Where is the Prince? He should have been here by now. The waiting is making me sweat my make up off!" Stascream complained.

"You sweat all the time; just like a pig bot." Nightbird insulted her sister, and they almost broke into a cat fight when their father silenced them when he whacked his cane to the floor.

"That is enough girls. The Prince will be here before you know it." he said with a warning look in his optics that told them to stop or else. The femme's instantly became quiet as the Lord turned away to sip at his drink. Now, why would he want his daughters to be seen and hopefully chosen by the Prince? Well, Lord Megatorn had formulated a plan from the very moment Elitarella brought in the letter that very day. He planned that as soon as any of his daughters was wedded to the Prince, he would poison the Prince and the King, and have his own foolish daughters sent into the dungeon, leaving him the only one to wear the crown.

_Oh yes_, he thought. _As soon as the Prince and King are taken care of, and those pathetic excuses for concubines are put away, I will have the crown, and I shall have all of the power I deserve._

Just then, a great blare of trumpets blasted at the foot of a staircase, and all turned their attention to a herald of white, blue armor with a red face, stood at the bottom of the staircase and presented a scroll to himself as he read it, his voice somewhat pompous and somewhat narcissistic. "All loyal subjects! Please rise and bestow the welcome of the arrival of the royal guest. Presenting, his Royal Highness, Prince Optimus."

As the announcement was made, the trumpets blasted once again and everyone cleared a path the would lead the anticipated arrival to the two thrones at the far end of the room. Already standing up with his robe and crown in check for the occasion stood King Magnus, with Duke Trion by his side.

From the top of the step, the most handsome, gorgeous, noble, stoic, and godly mech of blue, red, and silver armor appeared, and as he defended the stairs all of the guests clapped their hands and the musician began to play a heroic ballad to commemorate the arrival. This mech was none other than Prince Optimus himself. With his face mask hiding away his face, save for his dashing optics and nose plate, Prince Optimus made his way down the long, red carpet until he came to the King and bowed before him.

"A welcome home, my son." exclaimed the King as he gave the gesture for his son to rise, and Prince Optimus in returned hugged his father.

"It is good to be home father. I am quite surprised that you would throw me a ball upon my return". the Prince spoke. _For the fourteenth time_, he said in his thoughts, but knew it best not to say it aloud.

"Aha! You know how much I want to celebrate your return, my boy. Be it a return from battle or a foreign affair with our many allied kingdoms, I always want to show how much I had missed you." King Magnus cooed to his son and then winked at the herald. The Herald in return announced once more in his pompous voice.

"All maiden guests, young or old, shall now line up and be presented to the royal Highness, Prince Optimus."

"What?" Prince Optimus choked as he looked and saw nearly over a thousand maidens from the kingdom line up on the rug, ready to be presented to him. "Father, are you trying to get me to married again? You know how much I detest this. I want to marry someone that I love."

"And you shall. One of them I can assure is bound to make you fall in love with them." the King smiled as he brought the Prince to the end of the rug and nodded his head to the herald to begin the long, agonizing process of presenting the many suitors.

"The first maiden to be presented, Lady Selene; daughter of General Ares and Lady Gem Blossom." At the mention of her name, the first of the suitors made her way to the Prince and bowed before him. Now how this would work was that if the Prince were to find a suitable wife, he would extend his hand to her and she would take his hand. But, he did not find her suitable, he would bow to her and she would then be escorted back to her parents, and the next suitor would be presented. The Prince took a look at the femme and bowed his head. As the Lady was lead back to her parents, the herald continued to announce the many suitors. Yet, as they were presented one by one, they were all rejected. "Next, Lady Diamond Glare; daughter of Lady Emerald Shine. Next, Lady Galaxia; daughter of Lord Vortex and Lady Star Swirl. Next, Lady Violet Haze; daughter of Lord Crimson Tide. Next, Lady Cancer; daughter of Lord Leo and Lady Libra. Next, Lady Kentara; daughter of Lord Storm Charger and Lady Silver Light." To say all of the many maidens that were presented would have required almost a hundred mouths to say them all.

As the maidens were presented, the King was slowly starting to get agitated at his sons low interest in the pretty femmes. "I cannot understand it. At least one of them as to be suitable for him."

"Yes, sir. But we still have to be patient." said the Duke as he watched the precession continue for almost an entire hour.

* * *

><p>While all of this was going on, Elitarella's magnificent carriage had just arrived at the entrance to the castle. The femme could hardly believe that all of this was happening, she often times had to pinch herself so as to see if this was only a dream. But, this was not a dream. This was real. She was at the real castle, and she was about to attend a real ball.<p>

She then watched as Hound, the dog-turned-footman, open the door of the carriage and she stepped out, making her way to the entrance. She then turned back to her friends and waved at them, and they waved back to her, wishing her good luck._ Oh my, this is it. I am about to set foot inside the castle_, she thought to herself, her excitement and nervousness fighting for control over her,but she managed to keep them under control. But, that would all be put to the test when she was to find her way to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the final suitors names were announced by the herald. "The Ladies, Starscream and Nightbird; daughters of Lord Megatron."<p>

At the mention of their names, the two sisters walked their way to the Prince, pushing each other occasionally, and bowed before him. Starscream made a sexually growly sound and Nightbird botched her brows in order to get the Prince to like either one of them. However, this inappropriate gesture from both of them made Prince Optimus shake his head and bowed his head.

As the two femme were being escorted back to their father, the Prince sat himself next to his father and the King placed the palm of his hand on his face, utterly frustrated as his sons lack of cooperation. Shaking his head, he turned to the Duke and whispered to him this. "I am at my wits end with this. What am I going to do?"

"I did try to warn you that this would not go according to your plan, sir. I did warn you, but I am afraid that you've brought this defeat upon yourself." the Duke answered in a low voice. As the two kept on whispering to themselves, Prince Optimus sighed and shook his head, listening to their quiet conversation.

_Oh father, if only you would understand how much I do want to marry. Yet, I want my wife to be one that will love me for who I am on the inside. All of the ladies I have met only want our fortune and status. I know that special someone is out there; someone who is perfect on both inside and out. Someone who I can relate to. Someone I can give my own life for_, thought the Prince, his cheek plate resting on his hand and his elbow supported it.. His thoughts suddenly became silent.

He lifted his head form his hand and his optics grew wide in awe, for there...high up the top of the staircase...was the most amazingly, beautiful femme he had ever seen. Who is that girl?, he thought to himself as he slowly stood up and walked through the crowd to the staircase, unaware that everyone was wondering why he had gotten up all of a sudden. They soon saw what it was, and everything; music, dancing, talking was put to a stop, and the entire ballroom was silent as they watch the Prince approach this mysterious woman. Now Lord Megatron and his daughters were also watching, but the Fairy God Bot was very clever. As the Fairy God Bot changed Eltarella's ragged dress into the lovely gown he had also placed a spell on it so that neither Lord Megatron or the step sisters could see Elitarella. All that they saw was a mass of light.

Prince Optimus soon came to the top of the stairs and slowly approached her, seeing that she was looking in the opposite direction. "My lady, are you lost?" he asked in a calm, gentle voice.

The voice of the Prince startled Elitarella and she spun around to see who it was. Now, she was never allowed to leave the Chateau. So she had no idea that she was actually standing by the Prince himself. "I...I was...looking for the...ballroom."

"My dear, it is down these stairs. Please, forgive me if I had frightened you."

"Oh no, it wasn't you. It's just that this is my first night in the castle, and I don't know my way around."

Prince Optimus suddenly lowered his face mask, revealing the rest of his face. It was almost as bold and handsome as his entire form, and there was a kind, gentle smile upon his lip plates as he extended his hand to Elitarella. "Would you like me to lead you down?"

Elitarella was hesitant; she did see him as a stranger, but she also saw something in his optics that told her that he was of no threat to her. So she offered her hand and he gently took it into his own blue hand, and he led her down the stairs. Everyone, except for Lord Megatron, Starscream and Nightbird, were in great awe over this femme. They had never seen the likes of her before. Even the King and Duke were in as much perplexity as the rest of the guests, when they ended their conversation.

"Have you seen her before?" asked King Magnus.

"Why, no. I haven't seen her before." answered Duke Trion.

"This is it. Look at him. The way he stares at her, the way he is holding her hand. He likes her." King Magnus pointed out to the Duke, and then looked over at the musician towards the orchestra pit and made the signal to start a waltz. The strings, and wind instruments soon began playing a slow, romantic ballad and all of the guests made a circle around the Prince and maiden, giving them some space to dance and watched.

"Oh dear. My father must have spotted me. Is it alright if you...if you would.."

"Dance? I can." Elitarella finished the Prince's words and they held hands and started to dance. However, Elitarella only danced when ever she was alone or lonely, and since she was in a new environment and being watched by hundreds of optics she was starting to become nervous. She then began to miss place her foot while she moved, luckily she didn't step on the Prince's foot, but she did trip a little a couple of times.

King Magnus wasn't there to watch the dance, for he had become tired and needed rest. Yet, he did place Duke Trion in the role of keeping an optic on his son and the femme and that if anything were to happen; be it good or bad, the Duke was ordered to report it to the King as soon as possible. The Duke reluctantly accepted and watched.

"Are you feeling alright, my lady?" asked Prince Optimus as he noticed the Elitarella was tripping and misplacing her steps. Elitarella was embarrassed to admit that she had never danced in front of a crowd and was terribly nervous at the moment. Luckily for her, Prince Optimus understood her situation and decided to leave the circle and take her out of the ballroom, and approached the entrance to an outdoor area. Duke Trion saw this and was quick to order the guards to keep watch and keep out any intruder that would try to ease drop on the couple.

Elitarella sighed as they came into a splendid garden, and sat herself down upon a stool by a patch of flowers. She then watched as the Prince sat himself next to her and he looked at her lovingly. "I thank you for getting me out of there. I felt a little overwhelmed."

"It is perfectly fine, my lady. I would not let one so lovely as you become nervous in front of all of those optics watching you." Prince Optimus nodded his head, but then he saw that she had her head down and was rubbing at her arms. "Something is troubling you. Is there something wrong?"

"I...I don't know if I should tell you." Elitarella answered, but then cleared her throat and continued by saying that she did not know him and did not feel comfortable telling him her troubles. The Prince understood and introduced himself. He was, however, uncertain about how she would react if he told her about his identity. After all, most of the femmes he had met and introduced himself to would squeal and beg him to marry them the very instant they heard his name. But, he was going to take that chance and spoke.

"I am Optimus; son of King Magnus." Elitarella perked up her head, and Prince Optimus saw that her cheek plates flushed bright red and she backed up. "Oh, please, do not be afraid of me." Elitarella was monetarily at loss for words, and the Prince went over to her and held her cheek plate, his thumb softly and soothingly stroking it. "Easy, my lady. There is no need to feel scared; I will not harm you." He spoke to her almost like a father would talk to a scared child, and it seemed to help Elitarella calm down a little. She then found the words to speak.

"I had no idea you were the Prince. I'm sorry if I backed away, I was just a little afraid at the moment, Prince Optimus." she answered meekly, but the Prince smiled and chuckled.

"Please, call me Optimus."

"Of course, Optimus."

After they giggled, Optimus then took her hand and asked her, "Now that you know me, would you tell me why you are troubled?"

Elitarella sighed and answered him. "Well, the reason why I am feeling troubled is because I had never thought that I could have come here. I am never allowed to leave my home. Never."

"Why is that?" Prince Optimus asked, scooting over to her as she continued.

"I am a servant of my own home. It all happened after my mother died from being poisoned. My step father soon took control of the house, as well as his two daughters, and..." She had fallen silent once again and quivered, making the Prince worried.

"What is wrong?"

"They are cruel, Optimus. My step father and step sisters are cruel. They do not love me; they only see me as a minor and have made me a slave to them, and the worst part of all of this is that if I were to even try to run away from my home my step father would grab his cane and strike me with it. Just this very night, I had another dress besides this one, and since neither of them wanted me to go they did the most awful and merciless action I had ever experienced. The step sisters tore my dress...tore it apart...and then they...Oh..they stomped...kicked at me...and my step father only grinned and allowed his daughters to attack me." The pain she had felt from the beating from her step sisters came back to her, and she was starting to cry. "But, I had suffered much worse form that family of mine. I did try to run away when I was a youngling, but my step father caught me and struck me with his cane...hard...hard and merciless..."

Prince Optimus could hardly believe his audio receptors; how could such a lovely, shy, and kind femme become a target of her family's abuse. He was furious on the inside, but had kept his composure on the outside as he noticed that Elitarella had started to cry hard. Elitarella could not predict what had happen next. She felt the arms of Prince Optimus wrap around her and she was pulled to his chest, feeling his beating spark. He was hugging her protectively, but also gently. She and never felt such an embrace for such a long time; she had only remembered the embrace her mother would give to her whenever she felt scared or depressed, and she was starting to feel that the Prince was doing just that for her. He cared about her, and she knew it as she looked at his optics once again, seeing the calm, soft glow in them.

A small smile return to her as she and the Prince sung together, their words meaning that the two Cybertronains were experiencing one of lives most powerful forces ever...Love.

_**"So this is Love,**_

**_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_**

**_So this is Love_**

**_So this is what makes life devine_**

**_I'm all aglow,_**

**_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_**

**_And now I know_**

**_The key to all heaven is mine"_**

As they sung together, their words seemed to put them into a trance; a trance that commanded them in silent words to dance together, their bodies moving together as one. One might have thought that the mech and femme were dancing in the clouds, their feet moving almost as if they were floating in mid air. Elitarella felt all of her pain she had suffered for most of her life with her step family fade away with every step, and every twirl she and her Prince, her true love made.

_**"My spark has wings,**_

_**Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch every star in the sky**_

_**So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm**_

_**So this is Love."**_

Once their duet had come to an end, they stood in the moonlight, neither one parting away, and both were lost in each others gaze. "Who are you? I mud know your name, my lady." Prince Optimus finally spoke. "I want to help you. I wan thou to have a life of freedom...with me. I love you."

Elitarella was lost for words but had the courage to answer him. She did want to leave her life of slavery and to be with her true love, and she was going to tell him just that.

"My name...It is..."

***BONG***

A gasp was all that she uttered as she heard the great, loud ringing of the clock tower. She realized that she had forgotten about the Fairy God Bots warning about the spell, and she had to go. "I'm sorry, but I must go!" she said hastily as she suddenly ran away from the Prince.

"Wait!" Prince Optimus called as he followed her as she began to move back to the entrance to the ballroom. "I need to know your name, where I can find you. Please don't go!" His pleading calls were left unanswered as he tried to stop her, she was already back inside the ballroom and was running back up the staircase. Prince Optimus was almost close to catching up with her when several of the maidens he had been introduced to, surrounded him and asked for him to marry them.

***BONG***

"Oh my goodness! Guards!" called Duke Trion as he saw the Prince being swarmed by the many femmes, and the guards shoed them way as the Duke went to the Prince's side. "Sire, are you alright?"

"That femme! Stop her! Please, bring her back!" the Prince ordered, and the Duke said he would and ran after the femme.

* * *

><p><strong>*BONG*<strong>

From outside of the castle, Elitarella's friends were becoming quite restless and panicking when they saw Elitarella coming out, waving to her to hurry on over and get away form the palace. Elitarella saw them and mad eyer way down the stairs, but then felt one of her glass slippers fall off. She saw it on one of the steps and was about to retrieve it when the Duke arrived. She abandoned her slipper and ran back to the coach and got inside.

***BONG***

"Madam! Wait! Your slipper! Wait!" Duke Trion called after her, but the carriage had already begun to sped off to the gates. "Oh no! Close the gates!" he called out and the gates began to close. But, to Duke Trion's dismay and shock the Carriage managed to speed away just before the gates closed behind them. Panicking, the Duke then called out three guards on horseback and ordered them to chase after the Carriage and have it brought back to the castle. The guards all charged out as soon as the gates re opened, and they and their stallions ran off into the night.

***BONG***

Elitarella and her friends were desperate to return tot he Chateau, for she knew right away the spell will be broken and she will return to her drab appearance again. All she could do was run as she heard the march of the tolling bells, but the bells would soon be joined by the sounds of galloping hooves coming from behind, and she looked out form the window she saw three of the palace guards, all of them in black, gold, gray and red armor, heading straight towards them.

***BONG***

"Oh no! Ratchet, faster! We have to move faster!" Elitaerlla called to Ratchet, and the horse-turn-mech lashed out his whip to make the four horses run quicker, which they did and soon ran much faster then before. But the guards were still following close behind them, kicking at their black, gray Cybertronain horses to catch up to the Carriage.

***BONG***

The chase continued one and on, through the empty streets of the village, and across the bridge, neither one relenting to exhaustion.

***BONG***

_Oh, please hurry. Just a little further and we will be alright. If I return to the castle Lord Megatron and my step sisters will see me and...Oh...I can't bare to even think about the outcome, _Elitarella thought in fear. She didn't want to feel the wrath of her step fathers cane, nor did she want to be beaten by her step sisters again...Or worse...

***BONG***

Suddenly, Elitarella saw the sparkles and glitter from the Fairy God Bot's spell emerge from the inside of the coach, and the bodies of the coachmen, the footman, and the four horses. The spell was starting to fade, and the guards were still behind them.

***BONG***

"No! No! Please, don't end right now!" Elitarella said to herself fearfully as she then saw the sparkles and glitter surround her gown.

***BONG***

Just then, the Carrige was beginning to slowly change back to its proper form, as well as the footmen, coachmen, and horses. However, Ratchet made one last flick of the whip and the horses ran even faster, and to Elitarella's relief the guards were starting to slow down and tire from the chase. This was a moment that both Elitarella and her friends hoped for; the distance from the guards form them would give them just enough time to return to their original form.

***BONG***

A great flash of bright light shown round about the coach, and after several long seconds... Elitarella was lying on the ground with a shattered energon pumpkin underneath her. She looked up and saw that all of her animal companions were changed back; Ratchet was back to being a horse, Powerglide in his owl form, Hound back into being a dog, and Jazzy, Hidey, Swipey and Streaky were returned to their mouse bot forms. But that brief moment was soon interrupted by the feeling of the guards horses hoof beats coming to them, and the group ran into the thicket and hid themselves, watching from cover as the guards came to a halt.

"Me, Grimlock, no see Carriage anymore!"

"Me, Sludge, think that Carriage must have dissapered."

"No. Me, Slag, think that Carriage went in another direction."

"Shut up! We lost the Carriage, and the only thing we find is this stupid pumpkin!"

Elitarella had to stifle a giggle as she listened to the guards silly banter, but then sighed in relief as they turned back and went back in the other direction. She sat herself on the ground, feeling very tired from her time at the ball, but she was very happy. She then felt Hound like her cheek and she petted him. "I'm very sorry if I was late. I lost track...even with the time...Oh, but it was wonderful. And him...What a gentlebot his was. He was handsome, and gentle and kind..." Elitarella had to sigh once more from pure ecstasy as she tried to come up with the right words to describe how much she felt for the Prince. "Oh, if only I had told him my name...But now its too late. I probably will never see him again." she said in defeat

"Hey! Look! Your slipper, Elitarella!" Jazzy shouted as he pointed to Elitarella's feet. She looked and gasped. She was still wearing the other slipper, and then remembered that the other slipper was still at the castle. Maybe there would be a chance for the Prince to find her. Just maybe.

Ratchet then nickered at the femme, reminding her that they had to get back to the Chateau and Elitarella, while holding the mice bots and the slipper in arms, mounted onto her horse and they along with Hound and Powerglide following along made the journey home. Looking up at the moon with a smile and a warmth in her spark, Elitarella cooed, remembering the one being that had made her night of happiness happen. "Thank you, Fairy God Bot, wherever you are. Thank you so much, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Oh boy. That was some trip to the ball. Elitarella sure had a good time...and she has finally found the mech of her dreams! But, the real question is...will they find each other again? Well, we will figure that out in the next chapter. Oh, and before I sign off, I want to play a little guessing game. Now, I did describe the herald at the ball; the one who was making all the announcements. Which Transformer character do you think that herald is? If you think you got the answer say it the comments. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**(Now we are back at the castle, for the Duke is about ready to report what has happened to the King. But he is a bit apprehensive, for his is very nervous about how the King will react. Let us join him and see what happens. Also, for those who have not guessed who the herald was from the ball, the answer was...Tracks. For those who have guessed right, good job.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Search for The Bearer of the Glass Slipper<strong>

* * *

><p>Duke Trion was alone at the doors leading to King Magnus's chamber, pacing about the floor as he held the slipper he had retrieved from the chase. He had been trying for almost half an hour to find the right words to tall King Magnus of what had happened, but kept coming to a blank. He knew that he would have to tell the King, but was very uncertain about what the King would do if he were to hear of the maiden's escape.<p>

Duke Trion did his best to ignore the consequences, and then cleared his throat and recited to himself. "Your majesty, I regret to inform you that the maiden has disappeared, leaving behind only this glass slipper." He then nodded, feeling confident that he would do well. "That's it. I'll do it. I'm going in there, and I am going to tell him." But, when his hand was mere inches from the handle, he shook and felt his spark beating fast. "No...Oh, I just can't."

That's when he heard the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom, and Duke Trion placed his audio receptor against the door to hear what was going on. From what he heard form the door, the King was snoring loudly but then began to break into sleepy giggles and chuckles. What the Duke did not know was that King Magnus was in the midst of a dream in which he was pretending to be a horse for his two dream grandchildren. It was when the loud knocks on the door that stirred the sleeping King from his dream and he sat up in his bed. "Come in."

The Duke entered inside and bowed, but as he began to speak the King rushed over and hugged him in a very tight embrace, almost breaking the Duke's back. "He has proposed already! Aha! I knew it! I knew this plan would work! Oh this is perfect, Duke Trion!" King Magnus cheered happily, not paying the least bit attention to the Duke when he tried to speak. "So, who is the femme? What is her name?"

"Well, I didn't get the chance. But, I..."

"Oh, no matter. We've got more important thing s to carry out. The preparations for the royal wedding, all the invitations, national holiday, all of that sort of thing." King Magnus gleamed as he suddenly began to dance about the bedroom while the Duke was trying his hardest to get the King to listen, but it was all worthless. The King had at this moment, become absolutely silly and excited over his belief that his son had finally found the girl of his dreams and that he had proposed, which was actually the exact opposite.

Just then, the King draw out a long sword and then looked at the Duke. "You deserve a reward for all the work you have done. A Knighthood!"

"But, Sire, listen to me! I have..." He could have finished but the King only made him kneel before him by using a friendly slap on the back, and the King then begun to recite.

"I hearby dub thee Sir... Oh! What title would you like to have?" King Magnus asked. The Duke took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Sire, she got away."

"Sir 'She got away'?" King Magnus asked in a puzzled manner. He hadn't heard of such a name, but then saw that it was the Duke's choice and went on. "I must admit that it is a very strange name for a Knight. But, if that is what you want I shall..." All at once, the Kings facile plate changed from white to a steaming hot red, and his optics grew wide in angry. **"SHE...WHAT!"**

Duke Trion as now absolutely terrified and began to back away slowly from the King as he then shouted at him, calling him a traitor and saboteur, and the Duke suddenly screamed in terror as the King swung the sword at him and Duke Trion started to run all about the room, the mad King chasing after him, slicing up all that in his room; Sofa's, tables, pillows, rugs, foot stools, even statues.

Prince Optimus, who was walking down the hallway at that very moment, heard the ruckus going on in his fathers chamber and went int to see what was going on. He had to do a double take when he saw his father going absolutely crazy, and the King was in a mad fit as he continued to chase the Duke and finally got him cornered, but Prince Optimus was quick to run to the Duke's aid and got hold of his father and the sword. "Father, stop it! What has gotten into you?"

"He's a traitor! That femme you danced with, got away, and its all his fault! He must be punished! He must die!" King Magnus shouted, but then he felt his son calmly stroke his back and neck. The son knew very well about soothing those in great stress, and his father was often times his only patient.

"Easy, father. Calm down. Let the Duke speak, and maybe for once in your life you will listen to what he has to say." Prince Optimus told the King and sat him down.

"Thank you, your highness. Your majesty, I tried to stop the femme, but she and the Carriage she rode in disappeared into the night. All that I could find was this glass slipper." He presented the slipper and handed it to the King, and the King looked it over.

Seeing the slipper, the King looked his son in the optics. He saw them shimmer with the same sparkle as that glass slipper. "I suppose you like this young femme, my son?"

The prince choked a little. "Uh, well, I-"

The king nodded. "Then it's settled! Now, Duke Trion, I want you to take this slipper and fit the slipper on every maiden in my kingdom."

"What? Oh, but Sire, this slipper could fit any number of girls." Duke Trion interrupted and said that this new plan would be a failure. King Magnus looked at the Duke and pointed the tip of his sword at the Duke's nose plate, and told him that he is to do as he is ordered, and if he finds that femme who fits the slipper he was to bring her back to the castle, and if he didn't...I'd rather not go with the details. Seeing that his efforts were in vain, the Duke sighed and said he would do it.

"But, father. Duke Trion is right; that slipper would fit almost any of the femmes in this kingdom. There has to be another solution that going about and fitting the slipper on very random maiden." Prince Optimus tried to intervene, but the King hushed him and was escorted back to his chambers to rest. "Oh, father, why won't you listen to reason?" the Prince sighed as he shook his head. He then looked out his window, staring up at the moon as he said a prayer to his love, praying that he will find her, and have her free from her abusive family.

* * *

><p>The very net morning, the townspeople were all abuzz about the mystery femme at the ball, and after hearing that her slipper was found and that the Duke going to use it to find her, all of the maidens from the kingdom become ecstatic and very cheerful. The news was carried out from all over the town, and finally to the Chateau. Little was to say that Lord Megatron was in a desperate attempt to have his daughters wed to the Prince, and that glass slipper was gong to be the very key for his plan to work. But first, he had to get his daughters ready.<p>

Usually the family would awaken around mid morning, but since Lord Megatron was up at an early time he saw that his daughters were not awake and had to march into their rooms. As he went up the stairs, he did not notice Elitarella from the bottom of the stairs. She was wondering what her father was so worried about and she had to find out. So, being very quiet, she followed her father as he went into the first bedroom; Nightbirds. "Nightbird! Wake up! Wake up, right now!" he said as he shook her hard, making the grey femme snort and jump a little.

"What is it, father?" she askedin a groggy voice, but Lord Megatron was already leaving her as he went to the next room.

"Starscream! Get up! You and your sister have to get ready!"

Starscream yawned loudly as she stretched her arms out and got out of bed. "What for? It's too early to wake up."

Lord Megatron growled in frustration as he pulled open the curtains to let in the light. "All of the kingdom is talking about it; the whole kingdom! He will be here any minute!"

"Who is?" asked Nightbird as she came in, still groggy from being woken up. The white mech had to pinch the bridge of his nose plate and he turned around to face them. He was becoming very impatient.

"The Duke, you lazy cow. Now, you two are to get yourselves ready right now, because the Duke is in search of the mystery maiden from last night. From what I have heard, he is madly in love."

"The Duke is in love with the mystery femme?" asked Starscream.

Lord Megatron had just about had enough of all of his daughters stupid questions and he shouted. **"THE PRINCE!"**

"The Prince?" whispered a quiet voice, but Lord Megaron picked it up and saw that Elitarella was watching from the doorway.

"Elitarella, why are you here?" he asked her but then shook his head. "Oh, never mind. Just get in here; you will probably be needed anyhow." Elitarella nodded and went inside, listening as she stood silent. "Now, the Duke will be arriving very shortly. I want you two to be in your best gowns and to..."

"Now, hang on! Why should we get ready if the Prince is already in love with that femme he danced with? Starscream interrupted and went back into bed with her sister. "If he is in love with her, why should we even bother?"

Just as the two sisters pulled the cover over their bodies, Lord Megatron seized the cover and flung it away. **"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE, GIRLS! IF YOU DO NOT PAY ATTENTION THEN SO HELP ME, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE PUT OUT INTO THE STREETS AND HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS BURNED!"** The Lord then sighed and looked back at them, seeing that his bellowing threat had gotten to them and they were silent. "Now, will you let me finish?"

"Yes, father." the two femmes answered.

Lord Megatron then cleared his throat and continued. "Now, there is still a chance that one of you will be taken to the castle. No one, not even the Prince knows who that femme was at the ball, and that glass slipper is their only clue. The Duke has been ordered by the king to try the slipper on every single maiden in the kingdom. And, if he finds the femme to whom the slipper fits...then, by the Kings command...that femme shall become the Prince's bride."

"His bride?" whispered Elitarella, her spark beating hard and quick. Her true love was looking for her, and was seeking her hand in marriage.

**"HIS BRIDE!?"** shrieked Starscream and Nightbird, and as they did they leapt off the bed and began to scrabble over to the drawers and started pulling out every single dress and gown they had, shouting at Elitarella for her to either was or press their dresses, polish their shoes, mend their skirts and such. But, Elitarella paid no attention to all of the ruckus her step sisters were making; her optics were in a dreamy gaze and she was smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Nightbird noticed Elitarella's still appearance and she and her sister went over to her.

"Wake up, stupid! We have to get ready!" shouted Starscream, but neither of the step sisters were prepared for what happened next.

"Get ready? Oh, yes. We must get ready." Elitarella said in a voice that seemed to be in a hypnotized state; half awake and half dazed. The pink femme then turned her back to the step sisters and step father and walked out of the room, and the step sisters looked out to see her dancing in the hallway and singing to herself.

"Father! What is wrong with her? You have to do something!" Starscream whined, but then become silent as Lord Megatron lifted a hand to her lip and held it closed.

"Be quiet." he hissed, and as the three made no sound, they could hear the pink femme humming to the tunes of the music that had been played at he ball. Lord Megatron's optics suddenly furrowed and glowed brightly, and his lips formed a sinister scowl. He had found who the mystery femme was...and he was not at all pleased. _So, you think you can sneak off and become engaged to the Prince, do you? Well, you have sealed your fate_, he thought to himself as he followed Elitarella, keeping his distance so as to not have her see him as he came to the stairs and ascended.

* * *

><p>Up in the tower, Elitarella burst through her door, alerting the mice bots and bird bots when they saw her come in. "What's going on, Elitarella?" Jazzy asked.<p>

"Oh, my friends! Today is the day! The Prince wants me to marry him!" she said happily as she scooped up the mice bots and held them close to her in a hug. "My slipper that I lost was found by the Duke, and as of now he is coming to the Chateau. He is trying to fit the slipper on all the femme's in the kingdom, and when he gets to me..." she paused and waited as the mice soon figured out why she was so happy and they cheered and squealed in excitement. Their best friend was gong to be married to the Prince and be free from her father's abuse.

Suddenly, Hidey turned his head to the door and gasped. Lord Megatron was at the door, holding a key in his hand. "Elitarella! Look! Look out!"

"Look out for what?" she asked, but then she saw why and gasped, her face in mortal terror and shock as the Lord spoke to her, and he was speaking in the very same tone he used when he had beaten her as a younlging from so many nights ago.

"So, you are the mystery maiden, eh? Well, your luck has run out." As he said those words, he grabbed hold of the door knob and slammed the door shut, and Elitarella rushed to the door.

"No! No! Don't lock me away! Please! I don't want to live like this anymore! You can't do this! No!" Elitarella cried as she tried to open the door, but she then heard the clicking sound of the lock on her door, and the dark chuckles of her step father as he began to descend the stairs. "No! No! You can't do this to me! Please! Let me out!" she cried once again before she sank to the floor and sobbed harshly. She was locked away and now there was no chance of her to see her true love. "Oh, what can I do now? I can't get out. Prince Optimus, I'll never see him again."

"He will see you again!" yelled Jazzy as he whistled two of the bids, Firestar and Chromia, and they came over to him. He then told Hidey to get on to Firestar as he mounted Chromia.

"Jazzy, what are you doing?" asked Swipey.

"I am not going to sit and watch Elitarella suffer any longer. I am going to get that key back, and Hidey is going with me." Jazzy said and the birds flew to the window, but Elitrella called back to them.

"I can't thank you enough, Jazzy. You and all of the mice bots and all of the other animals have done so much for me. I will do anything to return the favor."

"All that I want in return, Elitarella, is to see you free." Jazzy returned as he then felt Elitarella kiss him and he blushed a little, but was quick to return to his state and turned to Hidey. "Hidey, you and I are going to fetch the key and bring it back up here."

"Yes, sir!" Hidey said with a salute, and with that the mice bots flew down form the tower and into an open window in the back of the Chateau. Swipey and Streaky were left to comfort Elitarella as best they could, and Elitarella prayed with all her spark that Jazzy and Hidey would be alright. They were risking their own lives to help her, and she would be crushed if they were caught. But, she had to have faith; faith was what made the Fairy God Bot appear, faith was what got her to the ball, and faith was what got her to meet her true love.

"Please, please be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Looks like the mice bots are going to need all the faith they need. Will they retrieve the keys? Will Elitarella try on the slipper? Well, the answer will be up on Christmas. Sorry if I am making you wait, but it is the holidays. So, be on the lookout after you have unwrapped your gifts, because the final chapter will be there before you know it. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**(Merry Christmas, everyone! As I have promised I have completed the entire story and here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **I do not own the song, A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. All credit for the song goes to the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)****

**The Triumph of Faith and Hope**

* * *

><p>The birds came flying over to an open doorway from the back of the Chateau and landed down onto the ground and allowed Hidey and Jazzy to dismount. However, before any of them could make a sound the sound of approaching footsteps made the mice bots run for cover and the birds flew off. Jazzy peaked from behind the table leg he and Hidey hid behind and saw that it was Lord Megatron, and to their shook he closed the door and locked it. "Why can't everyone keep the doors and windows locked?" he asked himself. "I hate it when there is a draft."<p>

After watching Lord Megatron turned around a corner and disappeared from view, Jazzy and Hidey came out. "Oh no. How are we going to get back to Elitarella?" Hidey asked Jazzy, starting to panic a little since the door was going to be their means of escape.

"Calm down, Hidey. We can use the stairs that go up the tower instead." Jazzy said, but Hidey was not too keen on that idea. Being a little over-weight as he was he wasn't sure that he could make it.

"But I can't walk up all those steps. I'll pass out before we even reach the top."

"No you won't. I am join to be right beside you as we go up the stairs." Jazzy reassured his red buddy and soon they ran out from the room and suddenly stopped in their tracks. The sounds of a blaring horn was heard from outside. "It's the Duke! Come on! We go tot find that key and fast!" Jazzy exclaimed and he and Hidey went into the parlor room to begin the search, but the search was cut short when they saw that Starscream and Nightbird were inside, putting on their last minute make up before the Duke arrived.

"Uh oh, here comes Lord Megatron." Hidey whispered and the two mice bots quickly ran behind a large grandfather clock, watching from the corner of the clock and they suddenly caught sight of the key. It was being held in Lord Megatrons hand and he had deposited into his pocket. "How are we suppose to get it now?" Hidey asked once more, and Jazzy, for the first time in his life, had no idea what to do. How were they suppose to get the key without having the Lord spotting them? As he was thinking very hard in his mind, the Lord spoke.

"Now, I have locked away that tramp for good. She will forever remain here while one of you is to become the Prince's bride. This is your last chance.." He then lowered his voice and said in a warning and low tone. "Do not fail me."

"We won't, father." Nightbird said with a nod of her head.

"I will make you proud, father." Starscream said.

"Good. Now, remain here while I fetch the Duke." the Lord returned as he turned and went out to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a blast from a horn being played by a small mech of orange and grey armor, wearing royal attire. It was another herald, but much younger as it appeared, and it was confirmed as he announced in a high-pitched voice.

"Announcing his imperial grace; the Grand Duke!"

The herald then moved to the side to allow Duke Trion to enter the home, and Lord Megatron bowed in respect. "It is indeed great pleasure to have you here, your grace." he said in courtesy as the Duke came in with the herald following behind. Duke Trion, as you might have guessed form the long morning of fitting the glass slipper on every foot in the kingdom, was very tired and his optics were barely open.

"Thank you, sir. Now, you have any daughters?" the Duke yawned and the Lord led him to the parlor room, where the two step sisters sat up and bowed before the Duke. "Oh, yes. Before the fitting, I must read the decree before we continue with the fitting." Duke Trion spoke as he signaled the herald to present a scroll to the Duke for him to read. I have to say that this decree was a rather long one, but it's length of time was just about enough for Jazzy to finally come up with a plan.

"I got it."

"What is the plan, Jazzy?" Hidey asked.

"It's going to be very difficult to do, but if we work together we will succeed. Now, while the Duke is speaking, you and I will climb up the table next to Lord Megatron, then you will toss me into the pocket when the pocket is opened at a specific angle so that he will not feel me enter in it. After I get the key up and out, I will leap back over to the table, and then we will get off the table and climb up the stairs and after we climb up the tower steps we will free Elitarella. You got it?" Jazzy finished. The plan was quite long and tedious, but Hidey said that he got it. "Good. Now, lets get up the table and begin."

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, King Magnus was very busy with all of the preparations for the wedding that was to occur as soon as the mystery femme was brought to the castled, when Prince Optimus walked in. "Father, I must talk with you."<p>

"I am very busy as the moment, son. I have to make sure that everything will go according to plan. Once your bride arrives the wedding shall begin today."

"What? Father, you are going mad. I need to speak with you, not have you start the wedding all ready." Prince Optimus returned as he went over to the King, who was looking over a scroll which listed all of the necessities fro the wedding. "Father, please listen.."

"Optimus, please let me work. It is your job as a Prince to leave the King alone so that he can do his business." King Magnus sternly told his son, but then the scroll was taken away by the Prince as he retorted.

"And it is my job as your son, to tell you that you are going crazy. Please, take your time to listen to me and calm down." The King could see that his son as not going to give up so easily and he sighed and he and his son sat by the throne to talk.

"Now, what is it that you want to tell me?" King Magnus asked.

"It's my concerns of your plan to bring my love back. I must agree with Duke Trion that the slipper could fit any number of femmes, and one of them I am certain will not include my true love." Prince Optimus answered. "

"Have faith, my son." said the King. "I am doing everything in my power to help you, but you have to wait here. It is tradition, my son."

"Tradition has nothing to do with love, or faith. I want to show you that I am independent, and I cannot do that if you are join to let me sit and wait like a younliing. I am adult now, and I want you allow me to do as I please." Prince Optimus said, and he saw that his father was quiet for a second and he held his hand. "Father?"

"You are just like your mother. A femme who was never a damsel in distress. A femme with a strong willed spark. She was like a mountain that no one could budge. A strong femme with a fee spirit, and I see that her traits have been passed on to you. Oh, how I miss those days before she died giving birth to you. She had given me a new perspective of life. She taught me how to be free." King Magnus sadly explained and Optimus smiled sadly as he hugged his father. "And there is nothing that plains me more than keeping a free spirit locked up. But, I was so afraid that as you were growing up that I might lose you like your mother."

"But father, you won't lose me. True I have inherited my mothers free spirit, but I have also inherited your strong spirit as well." Prince Optimus said with such sincerity that King Magnus saw that his son was right. He had been worrying about his son too much and had been taking things a little too much. King Magnus hugged his son and stood up.

"I am sorry my son about how I have condescended you. I shall never do it ever again."

"Thank you father." the Prince tanked his father and King Magnus then asked him what he wishes to do to help find his true love. "Well, I was meaning to tell you about this. I think that can find her."

"How can you?"

"I remember what she looks like. If you let me go out, I promise you I shall bring her home." Prince Optmus explained, and his father allowed him to go, only if he was accompanied by three guards. The Prince agreed to his fathers request and after a few minutes he was mounted upon a large stallion and he along with three guards set out from the castle to find the mystery femme, and the King watched from his window, wishing his son good luck as well as promising that he will have faith in his son succeeding in finding his true love.

* * *

><p>Back at the Chateau, the Duke was still reciting the scroll while the mice bots took the opportunity to climb up the table that was next to Lord Megatron. "Okay, Hidey. Grab onto my tail. When I give the signal, you swing me over tot he pocket." Jazzy said and Hidey nodded, but then gasped when Jazzy leapt off the table but he was quick to grab his friends tail in time and held on to him. It didn't take long for the Lord to turn his body sight that it caused his pocket to open up at the perfect angle for Jazzy to enter and he made the signal, and Hidey tossed him over with all his strength.<p>

Jazzy made it inside and saw he was next to the key and was about ready to lift it up when Lord Megatron felt a tiny itch and scratched at the pocket, unaware that his fingers were actually tickling Jazzy's stomach and the mouse bot had to hold his mouth tightly shit to prevent his giggles to be heard. After the torture stopped, Jazzy went right to work on taking the key in his hands and waited for the Lord to turn slightly and open the pocket slightly. The pocket did open, and Jazzy had to quickly scramble up the pocket and caught sight of Hidey as he popped his head out. Carefully standing on the hinges of the pocket and jumped back over to the table, but he managed to jump a few feet short and nearly fell to the ground when Hidey grabbed the top of the key, and lifted it and Jazzy back on the table.

"Jazzy, you okay?" he asked.

"Whew! We almost got caught had you not caught me in time. Now, lets go free Elitarella." Jazzy exclaimed as he and Hidey carefully slide down the table leg and began running over to the stairs and soon began the long and tedious process of climbing up each of the steps.

While the mice bots were doing this, the Duke had finished up the decree and gave the scroll back to the young herald."Now, we can begin the fitting. Who is to be the first one?"

"My daughter; Nightbird. My dear, please take your seat and have your foot presented." Lord Megatron gestured to his daughter and she took a seat and watched as the herald presented the glass slipper, which was being held on a soft pillow. The grey femme was squealing with excitement as she lifted her foot up and the herald removed her present shoe and tried on the slipper...and it fit.

"Ahh! It fits! I knew it would! It's my size after all! I knew it! As soon as I saw I said to myself..." She could have continued but when the herald lifted her foot to show the Duke, the slipper, and the rest of the foot was shown. Only Nightbirds toes fitted inside of it, and the sole stuck out. "Oh! Oh, that. Well, I sometimes get flat feet after I dace a lot. You know what its like? Dancing all night and your feet get so flat you can barely feel them?"

"Sorry, my dear, but your foot does not fit the slipper. The next lady please?" Duke Trion spoke, and fromup the staircase Jazzy heard him and told Hidey to hurry. Hidey, as you might have guessed, was all worn out from climbing up every step and was gasping for air.

"Did you hear that?" Jazzy said.

"Yeah...Whew!...I did..." Hidey gasped, wiping the sweat off his forehead, but then Jazzy urged him to help him carry the key and run quickly to the door that would take them to the tower steps. Jazzy was already sprinting down the hallway, while Hidey was dragging behind. They were very lucky to find that the door was still open and they rushed inside, and after they went in Hidey dropped his half of the key to lie down and take a break, but Jazzy told him to get up and hurry. Hidey looked at his mouse bot buddy, but then he looked up at the staircase, his optics doubling in size and he started to stutter uncontrollably until he fainted.

"Hidey!" Jazzy gasped as he went to the red mouse bots side and shook him, waking him u from his black out. "Look, its just up the stairs. You will be alright."

"I can't! I can't climb another step anymore!' Hidey whined but Jazzy was not going to give up on him.

"If you can't, then Elitarella won't get to the Prince. She will be sad forever."

The thought of Elitarella suffering from sadness stirred a new strength in Hidey, and he suddenly stood up, no longer feeling any sore stabilizing servos, and no longer feeling any cramps.

"I'll do it for Elitarella! Lets go!" Hidey shouted and she and Jazzy grabbed the key and began the long process of climbing up the winding steps, but with Hidey's spirits lifted, he made the process go a lot faster.

* * *

><p>Back in her room Elitarella was still crying but much softly and calmly, stroking Powerglide the owl bot as she did. She was very worried and scared for Jazzy and Hidey, and was afraid that they would not make it. Just then, a tiny voice from the outside called out, and Elitarella smiled for she knew who it was.<p>

"Elitarella! We go the key! We got it!" Jazzy and Hidey sounded as they made it to the final step and were making their way to the door.

Just then, a flash of blue and yellow metal, whiskers and tail jumped right in front of Jazzy and Hidey, and before them stood Soundwave the cat. He had been spying on the mice bots and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ruin their plan to rescue Elitarella. With a swipe of his paw hit slapped at Hidey and held him down, along with the key.

"Help! Help me!" Hidey cried.

"No! Soundwave, let him go! Leave them alone!" Elitarella cried from behind the door, but the cruel cat just hissed at her and grinned evilly at Hidey, his mouth wide open and ready to take a bite. All of a sudden, Jazzy yelled out a battle cry and slammed himself onto the cats face plate and began kicking and punching at the cat.

"You leave my friend alone, you big bully!" Jazzy shouted as he then began pulling at the cats ear appendages, making Soundwave yowl and swat at him, unknowingly freeing Hidey in the process. "Go, Hidey! Unlock the door!"

Soundwave then turned his head and saw the red mouse bot trying to jump up to the keyhole and he shook his head violently and Jazzy was thrown off. Soundwave saw his chance and seated the mouse bot away and took the key in his mouth, but the two mice bots were not going down without fight. They charged and jumped onto Soundwave and started fighting him, doing everything they could to make the cat open his jaws.

Elitarella could hear the scuffle and told Swipey, Streaky, Moonracer, Chromia, and Firestar to help them out, and then turned to Powerglide and told him to get Hound the dog. They both nodded their heads, and the group of mice and birds flew out the window and into another window that was located at the tower staircase and they joined in the fight against Soundwave, while Powerglide flew down tot he farmyard to find Hound.

Soundwave was not having the best of days; the mice bots and bird bots were hitting him, kicking him, biting him, pulling his ear appendages, plucking his whiskers off, and pulling his tail, just so he could open his mouth. Well, he was not going to do that, and to the mice bots and bird bots surprise he managed to shake them off of him and swatted them against the door, growling and taking on a pouncing stance, and was about ready to pounce when a loud growing sound came form behind. The cat turned and screamed with fright. It was Hound the dog.

Soundwave tried to run quickly pas by the dog but the canine Cybertronian snapped his jaws onto the cats tail and began to swing him in circles in the air, and then with a thrust of his head he let go of Soundwave and the blue and yellow cat bot crashed through the tower wall and was sent flying out, never to be seen again.

The mice bots and bird bots cheered for Hound, as did Elitarella as the dog heaped hoist Jazzy and Hidey to the key hole and they placed the key inside, unlocking it.

* * *

><p>"Me, Grimlock, no see any sign of the Duke." said the first guard.<p>

"Me, Sludge, think he took the tun at Albuquerquecom." said the second guard.

"Have faith, men. We will find the Duke and I will have him return to he castle. He deserves to have a brea after gong through all of this." Prince Optimus said to the three guards.

"Me, Slag, think we won't find the Duke until it starts raining cats and dogs" said the third guard, but then felt a pair of claws dug into his face plate and he screamed in both surprise and pain. Soundwave had found a landing spot, but had missed the spot of ground since it was taken up by the third guard and his horse, so he accidentally landed onto the guards face plate instead. "Ahh! Get it off!"

"We coming, Slag." cried the second and first hard as they tried to unlatch the cat from their partners face plate. The Prince was about to join in when he saw a swarm of tiny bee bots appear form the forest and flew over to him, but they did not attack him like normal swarms of bee bots would do. He watched and was stunned to find that they were making a path that led to a hidden road in the forest.

"Look, they are making a path. I know it might look strange, but I have a feeling that it will get us to the Duke. Come, we must follow it." The Prince led the guards along the bee bot path, almost approaching to the destination.

* * *

><p>"What is taking you so long?" Starscream scowled as she watched the herald tying to fit the slipper on her foot, but he was having a very hard time due to the fact that the foot was much too big. Starscream was losing her patience and finally decided to take matters into her own hands and slapped the herald away. "Get away from me! I'll do this myself." she shouted and started to force the slipper onto her foot, grunting hard as she did it. She then presented it, saying that it fitted her, but then she began shrieking and crying, because the glass edges of the slipper were cutting into her foot."Ah! Ow! Get it off me! it's cutting my foot off!"<p>

"Herald, pull it off of her." Duke Trion ordered and the herald went over and pulled hard and good and managed to free the foot from the slipper, but the foot was left with a small cut on Starscreams ankle. "Lord Megatron, I regret to inform you that neither of your daughters fit the slipper, and therefore I must leave. A good day to you." Duke Trion said sadly and was about to leave when...

"Your grace? Wait, please. May I try on the slipper?"

Looking up at the top of the stairs, the Duke saw the mostly beautiful femme he had ever seen, and he smiled knowing that hopefully that this was the one to whom the slipper belonged to. The step father and step sisters tried to intervene but the Duke said that his orders were to fit the slipper on **EVERY** maiden, no excuses. "Come, my dear." Duke Trion said kindly and took Elitarella's hand and led her to a chair for her to sit down. He then turned to the herald who had the slipper and gestured him to come over, but while the Duke wasn't looking Lord Megatron used his cane to trip the herald and the slip fell out of the heralds grasp and shattered to pieces.

"Oh no! the slipper! it's broken. This is terrible. The King. What will he say? What will he do?" the Duke stammered as he looked at the shattered pieces and started to panic.

"But, look. Maybe this will help." Elitarella spoke and reached into her apron and pulled out...the other slipper. Lord Megatron gasped, the step sisters gawked, and the Duke smiled in relief. Seeing that Elitarella had the other slipper, he saw that this was the one the Prince was searching for. So, he took the slipper, slipped it onto her foot...and it fit.

"My dear, it is you! Oh, you fit the slipper. You are to be the Prince's bride!" Duke Trion exclaimed happily as he led the femme out the door, but Lord Megatron was not going to let his plan go to waste. As they were heading out, the Lord quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled out a utensil and hid it in his pocket and ran out after them. As he got outside and saw Elitarella was being led to the coach, he grabbed at her and held her to him, holding a knife to her throat.

"She is not going anywhere!" he roared. "You are to take my daughters to the castle, now!"

"Sir, please, let her go!" the Duke pleaded, but it was no use. The white, mad mech was not listening.

"Never! I won't have this tramp ruining everything. If you do not take my daughters to the castle, I will kill her, just like I killed her mother."

Elitarella felt her energon run cold, her spark almost stopped. Her step father was the one that poisoned her mother? "How dare you? You murderer! Let me go! I will not be your slave to you or your daughters anymore!" Elitarella struggled to free herself, despite the fact that the knife was at her throat. Lord Megatron hissed at her and stomped her foot.

"Be silent, you tramp! I will not have you interfere with my plan to rule the kingdom any longer. I shall see to it that you are put in the dungeon and rot in it forever!"

**"UNHAND MY BRIDE!"** shouted a loud, stoic, and heroic voice, and the Lord turned and saw a large horse rear up angrily, whinnying loudly which caused the Lord to scream fearfully and drop the knife, giving Elitarella time to run behind the stallion. Mounted upon the stallion was none other than Prince Optimus himself.

The Lord, and his daughters were shocked at the Prince's sudden arrival and they tried to explain everything, but the Prince had seen enough. "So, you are the family that has brought my future wife so much cruelty and misery? Your lies are of no use to save either one of you from your sins. And, as for punishment of your vicious crime and abusive actions against this fair maiden, I hearby sentence you and your daughters to lifetime in the Palace dungeon. Duke Trion, see to it that they are taken to the castle." he ordered.

"Yes, Sire." Duke Trion saluted and he and two of the guards had Lord Megatron, Starscream, and Nightbird cuffed and placed in the coach, and as soon as the three villains were inside, the coach left the Chateau.

After the coach had vanished from sight, Prince Optimus dismounted his steed and went to Elitarella, and she ran to him and hugged him tight, thankful that he had come to her rescue. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I thought I would never see you again."

"Hush now, my love. Hush, it is all over. He will no longer harm you." Prince Optimus cooed as he held her close to him, keeping her warm as his arms shielded her in their embrace. "I knew that I would find you."

"I am glad you have. The slipper fits me." Elitarella smiled, but he Prince just chuckled.

"I never needed the slipper to find you. I remembered your face plate, your lips, and your optics. They are the most lovely of all." Optimus cooed as he caressed Elitarella's cheek. "Now, your name. I have given you mine the first night, now I wish to know your name so that I can remember the angel of my life."

"My name is Elitarella, my Prince." Elitarella answered, and the two lovers drew close to each other, and sealed their love with a kiss. A kiss of true love. AS their lips came together and their optics closed, the swarm of bee bots that had led the Prince to the Chateau congregated together and the bee bots turned into the Fairy God Bot, who smiled upon the happy couple and did one last magical spell. With a wave of his hand, the wand shot sparkles and glitter upon Elitarella's clothing and they turned into the gown she had worn at the ball, so that she would be properly presented to her new royal family.

* * *

><p>Wedding bells rung through out the kingdom, and all of the civilians had gathered to the church and cheered with great joy as Prince Optimus and Elitarella emerged from the doors and proceeded down the staircase to reach their wedding Carriage, which was being pulled by Ratchet the horse, who was very happy to be used again as well as seeing Elitarella so happy. The mice bots and bird bots were also present, throwing flowers and rice bolts upon the happy couple as a sign of good luck, and Hound was now the official royal pet of the couple. Elitarella was glad that the Prince had allowed her animal friends to live with them, and was even more happy to know that the King had decided to make the Chateau into a vacation cottage for them as a gift when they returned from the honeymoon. However, Elitarella was happy to be with the one mech who would love her for many years to come. Faith had brought her to her Prince, and faith was the one that made them one. And the same should be said to us. Faith will always bring our dreams and wishes into reality, as long as we believe.<p>

_**Have faith in your dreams, and someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through.**_

_**No matter how your spark is grieving,**_

_**If you keep on believing,**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>_

**(And so we come to the end. I do hope that you all enjoyed my fairy tale retelling of Cinderella. I would like to thank newbienovelistRD, GoldGuardian2418, BBPRIMEFAN101, EmeraldMoonGem, and most of all...G1Bumblebeegirl101,for making this all possible. I thank you all once again, and Merry Christmas!)**


End file.
